A Vampire Beginning
by PardoxPixie
Summary: Bella is a vampire who moves to Froks in search of the vegetarian vampire coven. How does Twilight go when Bella is a Vampire when she first meets the Cullens? Forgive the lame tittle. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Bella's History

**AN: Readers, I went back through chapter 1 and correct a few errors, and added to things that I felt were unclear. Also, an FYI. As I get further in the story I may decide to change things in the previous chapter, the foundation, for a variety of reasons. When I do this, go back and change things in an old chapter, for your benefit I will put additions, paragraphs with aggitional segments, in BOLD. My apologies for making you go back and reread, but this is the way I work. **

6/15/09

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike"!_

_But of course, the Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you belive otherwise walk up to the first Edward you see and ask him to turn you into a vampire as they belong on the same plane of thought!_

_A/N: I'm going to assume, if you're reading Twilight fan fiction that you've already read the entire Twilight series, especially Twilight, so I'm not going to waste our time rehashing what you know form the book. I'll focus on what is different. _

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1:

**Bella's History**

It's the night before my first day at Forks high school. I don't sleep so I could not let oblivion take me away from my nerves and frustrations for a few hours. I was not looking forward to high school, again. But the younger I pretended to be the longer I could stay before my appearance raised suspicions and questions among the humans in this town. I sighed.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm either 19, or 80, or 99 years old, depending on your point of view. I was 19 years old when I was turned into a Vampire, though I do not remember the details. I've been a vampire for about 80 years now. **I lived alone, with paperwork claiming my emancipated so I did not have to hide that I did not have a "parent" living with me when I started pretending to be younger than 18. But I could never start younger than 16, which meant a junior in high school.**

Why if I'm a vampire do I attend school? Simple, I do not enjoy complete loneliness. I was the only non-human blood drinker I had ever met. Despite being alone when I awoke, I have never tasted human blood. At first, I feared I was slightly attracted to it, and I kept my distance from humans for my first few months. But I came to discover that the sent had very little allure to me. I did not know why, and all other vampires I had come across had been puzzled by it.

After learning to survive on animal blood, and to completely control myself around humans, not only the instinct to drink, which was almost non existent, but also my behavior, I returned to civilization. I chose to get a night job in a big city, New York, a complete unoriginal idea, but still. I worked at warehouses and later at other places. I managed to save up enough funds to go to college so I could get a well-paying job when I moved and started over. I chose law school, again, unoriginal, but it worked for me.

I moved to a city in Michigan to start over, forging some papers for replicating my law degree. I chose to work for the entire time I was there, sometimes working two jobs, just to save up money for the future so when I played a high school student I wouldn't be scraping a living. I wanted to live well. I invested with recommendations from a psychic vampire friend of mine, making good returns on them. When I left to start again, I played a high school student, but still worked at night.

**Eventually I earned additional degrees in journalism, which was perfect for night jobs, psychology, and even a medical degree. What was not commonly known is that I specialized in non-human medicine. Shape-shifters, vampires, and other "mythical" beings I had met or hear of over the years. My dad, Charlie Swan, was friends with a Quilite tribe elder, who I discovered was a werefolf, or shape-shifter with wolf form. Some years after I had moved away from Forks, where I grew up human, Billy had contacted me for help. Some nomad vampires had caused trouble for the wolves and needed medical attention, even with their quick healing. They were not human and therefore could not go to a hospital, the human doctors would know something was wrong. Since they knew my dad, and my story, they called me, even knowing I was a vampire. That's when I first heard rumors of the Olympic coven.**

I do have a beyond normal "power". It's a shield, protecting me from the abilities of other vampires. Not only mental powers, but physical attacks. I can even attack with my physical shield and "throw" back a possible attacker. I can also create an illusion of myself, making people see me doing something, or looking like something I'm not. **I can't keep the illusion up for long and a large group of people**, so I can't put up an illusion and take a stroll in a public area in the daylight, but I can go from my car to a building during the daylight**. I also had some mild healing ability to heal other people, or so my mythical patients and friends had told me seeing me work with humans and some for themselves.**

Now I was in Forks, a small town in Washington. I'd heard from a nomad friend of mine, Charlotte, that there was a coven of vampires in the state that were "vegetarian", or non-human blood drinkers. I'd never called myself that until she mentioned it, but quickly adopted the term for myself. I was hoping I might run into them someday, but I did not currently plan to track them down. **I'd chosen Forks because that's where I'd found a house I really liked, and was big enough to hold my possessions, and it was my old hometown.**

I had the living room, with ideal comfort sitting unnecessary for me, flat screen TV, state-of-the-art game systems and stereo. A dinning room that looked like it came from a magazine cover, with a kitchen to match. I even had non-perishable foods stalked in the cupboards incase of visitors. The fridge was stalked with blood, some animal and some human, in jars that hid their contents. I kept a sore of blood to keep extended hunting trips to a minimum, and the human blood was donated blood I scammed into getting to have in case my non-vegetarian friends came for a visit. I had a library that was loaded with tons of books, when I didn't have a night job my nights could get very boring as I did not require sleep. I had 4 bedrooms, furnished for non existent company. The master bedroom had a closet stalked with enough clothes to fund a sore, as my different positions and identities require different wardrobes and I hate shopping so I keep my old wardrobes for reuse. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi-tub, shower, the works. I liked to take a relaxing bath since I often worked myself hard. My music room had my old records, tapes, and now CD's, as well as a piano and guitar which I barely play, but they're my next project.

**The garage was big enough to house 5 cars. I had 3 at the moment. A purple sports car, a lime green jeep, and a black luxury car, all had cost more than two hundred thousand dollars. My baby, my purple car, had blue flames painted on the sides, not a huge design, just a narrow band like space ships' engines. I planned on driving my black car in Forks, it was the least noticeable, but still the students would be gawking tomorrow. Maybe I should get a more modest car, to avoid that attention later on.**

Looking up, I notice that time has finally passed, and it's finally time to dress for school. I pick out a comfortable, but designer, jeans in dark denim, a basic blood red blouse, long sleeves, and a midnight blue rain jacket. Slipping on my black boots, I grab my backpack, complete with a binder, writing utensils, and my file, and fly down the stairs. I take my key to my black car out and drive off, at a snails pace of 90 miles an hour, but no need to risk getting a speeding ticket, so I'd wait till I learned the roads and speed traps better.

Now, my first day as a high school junior at Forks high began.

* * *

A/N I know a sports car from a minivan, a green car from a blue car, and can see the label that tells me a car is a "Ford" or a "Mazda 6". Beyond that I'm as ignorant as the original Bella Swan! Car buffs, feel free to send suggestions; but I feel it will not improve the story to include specifics. If I were publishing this I'd take the time, but since this is fan fiction, and thus for my entertainment, I'm not going to bother.

Reviews are welcome no matter how long after I posted this you send it in, but I write for my entertainment more than my reader's.


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

**DISCLAIMER: You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike"!**

**But of course, the Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you believe otherwise walk up to the first Edward you see and ask him to turn you into a vampire as they belong on the same plane of thought!**

**A/N: I'm going to assume, since you're reading Twilight fan fiction that you've already read the entire Twilight series, especially Twilight, so I'm NOT going to waste our time rehashing what you know form the book. I'll focus on what is different and my plot. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: First Sight

Epov

I'd lost count of the number of times I've graduated high school, never mind that forgetting things is impossible for me. So I hated the years I repeated high school. I understood the reasons and agreed with them, but life was boring listening to some "teacher" attempt to explain to you the things you knew so well you could teach them yourself. I sat through my English class and then through my health class, what a joke _that_ was, before my sister thoughts began yelling for my attention.

I'm Edward Masen Cullen. A 90 year old vampire. I'm the oldest and youngest of the "Cullen kids". My father, Carlisle, turned me before anyone else joined the family. Then his wife Esme, my sister Rosalie, followed by her husband Emmett, and then my other siblings joined us, Alice and her husband Jasper. We seven vampires made up the "Cullen Coven". We were among the only vegetarian vampires we were aware of. We preferred to blend in to society to live civilized lives, as opposed to the nomad "rugged" or "savage" lifestyle.

My ability was to read minds. My family, used to my talent either did not care much about the invasion of privacy, or was skilled at blocking me. Alice knew a couple of tricks to block me, including reciting something over and over. At school, there were sufficient "voices" that it all became white noise, unless I was _trying_, or someone was "shouting". Alice was currently shouting for my attention.

She showed me her latest vision, as her gift was to see the future. It showed me clearly walking to my next class, history, and then the vision went black. I brought out my cell phone to call my sister. She answered before it rang.

"I don't know what happened, it just goes black after you enter the classroom," she said without greeting and at vampire speed. "I don't think there is a danger, but it just goes black!" She was becoming slightly hysterical. Never before had her visions done this, it must be freaking her out to be so lost, without her upper hand her talent normally gave her.

"Clam down, Alice. I don't like it either but we can't just run from it. Keep looking and if it happens again let me know. I'll text you during class, to let you know I'm fine. We'll figure out the problem later, okay?" I replied. I couldn't skip classes so early without a more defined reason for doing so. And I was not one to run from my problems. Okay, so maybe it was the curiosity that was behind it, but so what? Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm a vampire, not a cat!

Entering the room a few minutes later I gave a cursory glace trying to identify anything new or unusual enough to possibly cause the mysterious vision blockage. But there was nothing. The ssme room, the same objects, the same students as there had been all the other times he'd been in this classroom for a class.

I quickly took my seat in the back. I hated history almost as much as Jasper. Both of us had been there for many of the events, and been informed at the time, of current events. Jasper fought in the Civil War, he did not need some twit who thought he knew history telling him what happened. I grew up before WWI, so when it was more recent history I was just as annoyed. Luckily we at least started before then this year.

Suddenly, in the seconds after taking my chair, something changed about Forks high came into the room. A young woman entered the room, a new student. She was tall, 5'7, wearing nice jeans and a midnight blue jacket. Her wavy hair was down to her ass, I mean down to her lower back- I was a gentleman and it was not acceptable to think such thoughts about a lady. Her hair was a dark brown with red highlights. She stopped at the door to remove her jacket, revealing a blood red blouse that made her fair skin look pale enough to be a vampire.

Fascinated by the first change in the monotony that was daily life in Forks, I tried to read her mind, find out why she was here. To my shock, I got nothing. Not gibberish, or nervous black-thoughts, but a void. What was wrong? I'd never had this problem. I probed harder. The new girl stiffened her posture as if she had just caught sight of something threatening. Unfathomably, I also tensed, with a sudden desire to remove whatever perceived threat this girl had found. Then she turned her head, and looked straight at _me!_ So slightly that the humans around me could not see it, she shook her head at me.

Confused I wondered what _that_ was all about. I'd been studying her beautiful face and had not noticed what had caused her reaction. _Wait a minute! The last thing before she stiffened was my probe; she couldn't have _felt_ it could she? Impossible. But I'd better lay off for a bit._ I thought through it again. Still, my probe was the only thing I could think of.

Once she had spoken with the teacher, Mr. Brick, he called his students to attention. "We have new student joining us," he addressed us. Apparently he was not observant, because she gave him a death glare at being called to the attention of the class. "Bella Swan, take a seat" The class waved or hollered hellos. She walked straight toward me and took the seat available to my left. And Mr. Brick began the lesson on the American Revolution.

I would have expected her to pay attention to the teacher, given that she was new. But instead she turned to me, giving me a hard smile, and a calculating look. "Bella, and you are?" she questioned me.

"Edward Cullen," I said quietly but not at vampire speed. "How'd you wind up in Forks?" I asked her.

"I might explain later. But don't try your little stunt again, it doesn't work on me," she replied. I was too engrossed in her to notice the test she had just given me, beyond the statement alluding to my telepathy.

* * *

AN: I had a reader question what the test was. You really get the specifics next chapter, but incase it's more subtle than I thought here's the answer. Bella asked her question at a volume and speed only another vampire will be able to understand.

I also had a reader wonder why they didn't recognize each other as vampires, their scents should have given them away. My reasoning is that the scent of all the humans is blurring the scents. Like white noise.


	3. Chapter 3: First sight, part 2

DISCLAIMER: I'm no Stephenie Myer.

* * *

Chapter 3: First sight, part 2

Bpov

There was a strange sent as I walked into my third class of the day. It was almost calling to me. I wondered what it was and my eyes scanned the room for its source. Then I felt a, _presence_, attempt to gain access through my mental shield, automatically I stiffened.

To feel an attempt at piercing my mental shield it would have to come from a mental ability, which meant a vampire, besides myself was in this room. "Normal" vampires, who looked for humans to drink their meals from, do not interact with humans like I do. They do not work, they do not attend school. Any vampires in this building would be attacking, which could be very back for me.

Or…

It could be the Coven, no, family, Charlotte had informed me of. The younger ones attend school in order to blend in, she had told me. That seemed more likely. Hunting in a place like this would result in notice by the humans, and death by the Volturi for the Vampire responsible.

It took me a fraction of a second to think through all of this. I turned my head to look at the person the probe had come from. It was a vampire, I was nearly certain. He was tall, probably 6 feet, with wavy bronze hair. His eyes, looking at me I barely noticed as all males at the school had been looking at me all day long, were not the violent red of a freshly fed human drinking vampire, nor the pale red of a thirsty vampire. They were topaz, a fed "vegetarian" vampire. I'd found them faster than I had thought I would.

I looked into the stranger's eyes and shook my head at him in a way only a vampire would notice. As the teacher, Mr. Brick and I spoke about my slip, and he introduced me to the class, I glared at him. I hated teachers who did this! I was capable of introducing myself to any students who I deemed worthy of my attention. I was not an object to be displayed.

I finally was able to walk to the back and sit down next to the possible vampire next to me. Mr. Brick began his lesson, one which I did not need. Instead I turned to the guy sitting to my left.

"Bella," I introduced myself to him. He turned to look at me. "And you are?" I asked him.

"Edward Cullen," he replied. I wished I could remember the name Charlotte had given me, but then, I don't think she included a last name. She'd mentioned running into her old friend Jasper who was living with a family of vegetarians in the Olympic. That's pretty much it. I decided to test him, see if he could understand me at vampire speed. Not that I doubted his undeadness, but the more ways it's proven, the safer I'd feel questioning him about things mythical.

"How'd you wind up in Forks?" Edward asked me quietly, before I could formulate a testing question. Ah, perfect. I could allude to his probe earlier which might distract him from the truth of the test, the speed and volume of my response.

"I might explain later. But don't try your little stunt again, it doesn't work on me," I replied at a speed and volume only another vampire would be able to understand. I watched his face closely, that's where I'd see if he heard me. For a brief millisecond shock registered on his face, no human would have spotted it, but I was no human.

"What stunt?" Edward retorted, sounding offended, "Asking a question?"

I snorted at his words. "No, the probe, when I entered," I said. He did not show me his reaction this time, so I waited for his reply to know the effect of my words.

He looked at me with a calculating expression on his face. I guessed he was trying to determine if I was truthful. Or if I was one of the undead, or if I was mad, or something along those lines. It took him a minute to begin a search of my eyes. But the search was halted as his mind registered the color of my eyes. Topaz was a very unusual eye color. In all my years I'd never met a human with topaz eyes. As this fact played in his mind, undoubtedly he was replaying the conversation, looking for clues. I saw the moment where my testing comment registered, by the look on his face.

I waited patiently, in appearance anyway, for him to think. I was nervous. I'd come here looking for the veggie coven, for people like myself to spend time with, I was afraid of rejection. Tough it'd be worse if it was the whole family bearing down on me when I introduced myself as a vampire.

Finally he spoke, at vampire speed, either as a verification test, as I had done, or to hide to topic from the humans. "I'm surprised you felt it, I've never met anyone who could tell. Not that I meant to pry into you, but there was a void where your thoughts should be, I'm very sorry."

I wondered what his power was for just a moment. It must be some sort of mind reading ability, I decided. My shield was able to repel that without effort on my part. I was not offended that he had attempted to gain access to my mind. When you had an extra ability it was as easy and familiar to you as using your hand. To find that his hand could not go to me was naturally intriguing. "I'm a shield; I'd have to allow you in. Not yet I think."

"What are you doing in Forks?" he repeated his earlier question.

"I told you I'd get to that later," I replied, getting tired of this conversation. I whispered that I'd talk to him at lunch, or after school, and turned back to pay attention to the "lesson". Though I was paying more attention to Edward's body language. He continued to shooting me looks the rest of class.

Mentally, I prepared what I was going to tell the Cullen's. I hadn't planned to meet them this quickly, and as such I had no game plan. Would I tell them my story right away? Wait to get to know them? Tell them some half-truth? Wait until I heard their story? Keep my distance until I trusted them? What to do?

I finally decided to play it by ear, and hope to get more of their story before being asked to share too much of my own tale.

* * *

Review if you want. I like to know others want the story, I might finish it then!


	4. Chapter 4: Alice

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Alice

* * *

After speaking with Edward I felt a calming sensation come my way. My husband, though to the humans around us he was merely my boyfriend. His talent was empathy, to fell and effect emotions. Good today, I was frantic with worry for my brother, Edward. When I saw my vision go black I had a panic attack. It took me a minute, which was a long time for a vampire, to realize it did not mean he was dead.

I took Jasper's hand as we entered Spanish class. One of the only classes we could have together, because we were playing different ages. We sat down and he turned to me, whispering so as not to draw attention to ourselves, and to keep the mythical part of our conversation from human ears. "What's wrong? I could feel your panic flying off you."

"I had a vision," I told him at vampire speed. Any human ears who caught anything I said would merely hear a breath of wind. "But the vision went black. Edward disappears from my vision in his class."

"What could cause that?" he asked me calmly. He often was calm in situations that had me riled up; he kept me calmer that way.

"I don't know! It's never happened before, I told him about it and he promised to text me letting me know he's okay." I was worried still. I took a breath and focused on a memory of Edward playing my song. After me and Jasper joined the family he wrote a composition just for me inspired by my "bubbly personality". It centered me, thinking of my song and humming along with the music in my head. Jasper hummed along, once he recognized what I was doing.

Once I'd refocused myself, I began to look ahead again. I saw vague flickers of vision, almost as if someone were flicking a light switch off and on of my visions. As I considered this possibility I began to wonder if something was blocking me, or more accurately some_one_. If that person were then debating unblocking me, that might explain the flickers currently replacing my visions. I had no idea as to what, never mind _who_ might be capable of such a feat, but it was a theory.

Class was half over and I still had no word from Edward. Though I was now calmer than when I had alerted him earlier, I was still anxious for conformation from him that he was safe. I finally decided to text him, since he seemed to have forgotten his favorite sister!

Ed, are you ok? Ne thing new 2 cause the black? TEXT me NOW, A

**A, Im fine! Sry, distracted. New girl. Poss. Veggie, like **_**us**_**. SEE her? ~Ed**

NO! Flickers, not black. What u mean poss? Can't tell from her mind? ~A

**Shield. No thoughts. Speaks like one. Topaz eyes. Shield form u 2? ~Ed**

Shield? What? Never B4, mybe. ~A  
**  
Mental shield, blocks me, like a wall covering her mind. There's a Guard member that's one. Weaker than this girls. She's strong.**

Oh, idk. Talk w/ fam lunch abt this. Must tell Carlisle.

**I'll txt him. ~Bye**

I closed my phone, pondering all the new info from Edward. A new girl shows up and I loose my sight of Edward. She has a shield strong enough to block Edward's mind reading, and possibly my own visions. She appears to be a vegetarian vampire, and they were rare. I'd never met the coven in Denali, Alaska, but there were only 5 and they were the only other vegetarians Carlisle had ever run across. As the 350+ year old vampire, & oldest of our family he was most likely to have met others before. That was a total of 12, in the entire world. 13 if Edward was right.

**TWILIGHT***NEW*MOON***ECLIPSE***BREAKING*DAWN***MIDNIGHT*SUN**

* * *

Carlisle pov

I was my office at the hospital, working on some paperwork. I loved my job, but I sometimes wish I had more patients to treat. Not that I wanted more patients to _need_ treating, but I'd prefer helping people to this boring paperwork.

My cell phone went off. I pulled it out to see who it was. I was shocked to see that Edward had left me a message. Tough frequently bored when playing high school students my children did not bother me during their school day. If he was contacting me, in the middle of class no less, I knew it would be important.

**  
C, new girl schl. May be Veggie Vamp. Mental shield blocking me, & possibly Al, too.~Ed**

Oh. I blinked, dazed and dumbfounded for a moment. We'd never met other vegetarian vampires since we met Tanya's family in Denali 60 years ago. And never before that, either. And to be a shield, blocking their talents that helped protect us from suspicion of too observant humans, was not good. Or maybe it was. It was possible she came to find others like herself. Perhaps a meeting was in order. Her intentions may be innocent, or not, but I was an optimist; I would assume she meant us no harm until I had reason to believe otherwise.

_Ed, invite her over. I would like to meet her. ~CC_

We would see what happened.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Review if you want. Makes the story look more popluar. But This is for me & my fun. But reviews make me feel duty bound to write some more.

Please report any grammar or editing problems you see so that I may fix them!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Clues

DISCLAIMER: You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike"

This is a sand castle I built in SM's sand box. The sand is hers, the castle is mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Clues

BellaPOV

I was relieved when history class was over; I wanted a chance to escape Edward's stares. I made my way out to the hall to look for my English class, and a boy came up to me. He was a scrawny kid, average looking, with fair hair. I could tell he was intimidated by me, my looks were typical, for a vampire; in human eyes I was gorgeous.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right? I'm Mike, Mike Newton. Need help finding your next class?" he asked me.

I debated for a minute. On the one hand, I didn't want to be rude, but I had perfect memory and so one glance at the map was all I needed to know where to go. But then that might look off to the humans around me. Most needed to check a map several times to find their way in a new place. I did not want to draw much attention to myself from the humans. But I also didn't really want to make friends with a hormonal teenager.

I heard a growl from behind me. Turning to see who it was I saw Edward glaring daggers at this Mike Newton kid. I wondered what set him off. Mike appeared taken aback by Edward's attitude. But he also seemed unwilling to leave me to the mercies of an angry rival.

I sighed. No way around it. I'd get Edward to pretend to take me to my class, his presence might convince these hormonal teenagers that I'm taken and to leave me alone, always a welcome advantage. And I could tell Edward I'd see him at lunch.

"No, thanks, Mike," I replied, gently so as not to offend someone I didn't really know. "Edward has offered to escort me to my English class."

Mike looked torn. He seemed to be unwilling to allow his supposed rival to get the advantage of taking me to my class. But Edward was a vampire, one apparently offend at his behavior, or something his talent had given him access to, though I was uncertain of what his mental ability was. Not that Mike had any clue that Edward was a vampire, but human instinct warned them away from our kind fairly quickly. Mike had not yet had time to fell the unease my presence would give him; either that or his lust and stupidity was overriding his better instincts.

Mike finally consented to going to his class without causing a fuss. I turned to Edward, who was still giving Mike a dirty look as he watched him disappear. "I can find my own way, but I wanted to be rid of the boy. Thank you for serving as a deterrent. But you're free to leave me be, if you desire." I told him.

"No," said Edward quickly, blinking his eyes to shake off whatever thoughts Mike's presence had caused. "No, I'll walk you to your class, English, right? My class isn't far from there, and we can talk on the way." He paused for a second, and then seemed to feel his words were inadequate. "Unless you'd rather I leave your company?" he sounded slightly puzzled. Why, I had no clue. What about his statement could puzzle him?

"I'd actually appreciate the apparent 'guide' to my class. Thank you."

"This way," he said, heading to the door. I suddenly wondered what time he was born. He was a vampire; he could be centuries old, or only a few decades. Was he raised as a gentleman, to be chivalrous? He pulled ahead at the door, to pull it open for me. I, unlike women born in the last decades, was once used to being treated in this manner. It was proper for men to open the door for a woman, whether they were friends, family, or strangers. I had not been treated to this in quite a while, it was almost made me feel nostalgic.

As we walked in the damp air to the building containing my next class, I pondered Edward's behavior and comments so far. His attitude toward Mike was oddly puzzling. It was almost as if he were being… jealous? No, no way. Protective? Yes, that fit. But why? I'd seen enough failed relationships to have lost much faith in "love at first sight", or I might think that was the situation for Edward. Perhaps he was merely worried I would out myself as a vampire if I was friendly with the human boy. That might then create problems for his family, resulting in the protective attitude. Yes, that made sense. Still, I wondered.

I was most curious as to what Edward's talent was. I knew it involved the mind, but so did most Vampire powers. Whatever his power was, I had not come across it before. When I encountered a power I learned to recognize the feel of it, so if I had a second encounter I would know which power it was. I had not come across his specific power before. Then there was the other power trying to work in the area. It was playing on my outer shield, the one beyond the mind. I'd never come across anything like it before. I did not have my outer shield on full strength, and had lowered it a bit in class. I'd not felt an attack, but some non-mind power was trying to work itself a little too close, and my shield was no doubt interfering. I did not believe it was hostile, or I would have raised my shields to completely stop the ability from working. I'd lowered it a bit to see if I could identify the ability either form the presence or from it's effects, but I had not been successful.

I wanted to ask my companion what his ability was, but decided against it. To him I was an unknown entity. He would be unlikely to reveal such private and useful information to a potential threat to him and his family. So I would wait till we had a chance to meet later, away from human ears.

He led me to my class and opened the door for me again. "I hope to see you at lunch," he muttered as I walked passed him into my English class.

I took my seat and settled down to listen to Ms. Marks prattle on about some classic book I'd undoubtedly read. A short girl with dark, short spiky hair was sitting on my left. To my surprise, she was also a vampire. I sighed, she recognized me as one as well, and I could tell that from the side-glances she was giving me.

"I'm Alice," she whispered.

"Bella," I said shortly. I wasn't sure I was ready for another tense conversation as we wondered each other's motives.

"I see you met my brother, Edward," she said. She looked perturbed at her statement. It seemed as though she wanted to find some way to start the conversation but was unable to. From her expression I gathered this was an unusual occurrence.

"Yes, though I was originally irritated at his probing me," I told her. I was fishing, and poorly. I decided to fish for information in an obvious manner, rather than a trained integrator's manner to see if they would volunteer any information. I thought it unlikely. I would want to keep my secrets if I were in their place.

"Yes," Alice replied, looking almost as though she were surprised at my questioning statement. "His probing can be rather invasive, especially around strangers. You get used to it."

Hmm… Probing, invasive. A theory began to form in my mind. But as a trained integrator I knew to ask further, but time for more left-field questions. "He seemed rather angry at poor Mike, who had offered to escort me to this class," I said in an off-hand manner.

"Oh? I wonder why. He's not usually one to get angry unless some idiot is threatening any of the Cullen Women," she said this last part so quietly I knew she had forgotten I had vampire hearing and had heard her. Hopefully, when she remembered that I was a vampire in 2 seconds, she would forget what she had said, or not realize I would think anything of it.

"Yes, it seemed like he was a bit jealous, though why I have no clue," I said. Again my 'statement' was more of a question.

"Really?" she said, sounding actually surprised this time. But before we could continue our bush-beating conversation Mrs. Marks was dividing the class up for group discussions. We would have to put off this talk until lunch. Alice made sure to invite me to sit with them at lunch before we were separated, but I did not have time to reply. Lunch would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I have to ask, is this story lacking? I kinda feel like I'm leaving it a bit limp, leaving out so much, but I just want to write the good stuff, Bella & the Cullens. In your reviews let me know if I need more body in this story. Remember more body means less updates.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike"!**

**The Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you believe otherwise wave a wand and say, "**_**Accio**_** Sanity!"**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6: Lunch

Edward's POV

Finally, my pre-calculus class was over, and I was off to the cafeteria. To "Lunch". Though, luckily for the humans, I was not planning on having a meal. I was, however, planning on having a very involved discussion. I'd heard Alice ask Bella to lunch with my mind reading ability. I was looking forward to getting a few answers. Though most of the conversation would likely be tonight, after school. Jasper, ever the strategist would disapprove such a revealing topic being discussed so close to human ears.

I left the classroom and walked at a humanly quick pace to the English classroom. Peeking into Alice's head I saw that Bella was still in the room, good, I could walk her to lunch. She exited a few seconds later, and spotted me instantly. I wondered how she'd take this gesture. As a threat? Did she think I considered _her_ a threat? _Did_ I consider her a threat? Maybe. But that was not why I waited for her.

I felt myself drawn to her. I felt a strong need to see her. I wondered what was happening to me. This reminded me of how Carlisle had reacted to Esme. Dear, God, was I actually in _love? Already?_ No, even if I was, I was not ready to call it that yet. But I did want to be her friend.

"Hello, Bella. May I escort you to the cafeteria? And would a lovely lady such as yourself care to join my family and me for lunch?" I asked her falling into the speech patterns I was raised with rather than those used by the current generation.

"Yes, I'd love a gentleman escort to this afternoon meal, though I doubt I'll be feeding. But I would love to sit with your family for some conversation," she smiled at me, also using older speech patterns. I wondered how old she was, both her vampire age and her previous human age. I wondered how I could come by this information without appearing rude.

I took Bella's arm in mine, not waiting on Alice, who had skipped off to meet up with Jasper. Heads turned in our direction as we entered the cafeteria. I heard the petty jealous thoughts of our fellow students. The girls were pissed off that the new girl was on the arm of the available Cullen.

_Who does that B*tch think she is? She should leave the good-looking guys to those of us who were here first! He's mine! And what could he possibly see in _her_! Maybe he's just being nice._

_WHOA! Cullen's with the new girl, girl's got guts, he's _creepy_! But gorgeous! I'd take him too, with those looks! Hmmm… so good… Yes, kiss me Eddie! Touch me Edward Cullen…_

_New girl and Edward Cullen, the prude? Maybe she can loosen him up… Yeah, and then we can all have a nice roll in the park, all three of us. Yes, suck me Bella, let me suck you Cullen…_

I winced at their thoughts. Why were teenagers so vulgar? The guys were even worse, all pissed I had already befriended the new girl who looked more like a super-model than a high school junior. Bella appeared to notice my wince. We sat down at the table I always took with my family, none of which had arrived yet. Bella pulled out a bottle from her bag and placed it in from of her. It was an opaque bottle, so I had no idea of its contents, but I assumed it was merely for appearances sake and just a prop.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked me.

I debated revealing my ability, revealing a possible tactical advantage to an "unknown" entity was stupid. But I trusted her. I had no reason to, and several reasons not to, but I could not help but tell her things Jasper would have my head for revealing.

"The teenagers have repulsive minds. Many are having fantasies starring yours truly, or yourself." I responded. Part of me was very curious as to how this information would be received. But, I'd figured out she was able to block my ability; I just wondered how much she was aware of what my ability was. Suddenly, all thoughts from the surrounding students cut off. I blinked in surprise. Had I just lost my ability?

* * *

**TWILIGHT***NEWMOON***ECLIPSE***BREAKINGDAWN***MIDNIGHTSUN**

* * *

Bella POV

As we entered the cafeteria I noticed all eyes turn to look at us. I hated all the attention. But apparently I was not the only one. Edward did not look comfortable with the attention either, making me feel slightly more at ease. Then, I noticed him wince. _What could be causing that_? I wondered. Then, I began to realize. If my theory was correct, and he really did read minds, whatever the hormonal teenagers around us must be bothering him.

Once we sat down (Edward pulled my chair out for me, of course) I pulled out my "water" bottle. Of course, I did not drink water, but this bottle did not contain water. Instead this opaque bottle held a special formula of mine, one I'd worked on in the last 6 years, after I last saw Charlotte and began to plan my coming to look for the Cullens. Charlotte had told me her old friend Jasper was not adjusting very well to the Vegetarian lifestyle of the Cullens. She had felt the entire endeavor hopeless and pointless, but I wanted to help. I'd offer it to him. Of course, if he didn't want it, I might drink it myself. I wondered what Edward made of my drink bottle. Its contents were impossible to smell with its seal. He probably thinks it's a prop.

I decided to see what Edward would reveal to me now that we were relatively alone. So I asked him the obvious question, "What's wrong, Edward?" Would he tell me what his ability was? I strangely wanted him to trust me. Not just right now, with this information, but to trust me in general. I'd have to offer to trust him as well. Possibly reveal some of my talents as well.

"The teenagers have repulsive minds. Many are having fantasies starring yours truly, or yourself," Edward responded. Internally I shuddered. It was a disgusting thought, these children in bed, with ME?! YUCK. It was their private thoughts, but I wished it could be censored. But if I couldn't stop them from thinking the thoughts, I could block them from Edward. I was glad he had trusted me with this secret, and felt I should offer some trust up as well, though he had probably realized the truth. I threw my shield around him, modifying it to block only human thoughts. Once his family was in range he would be able to hear them.

"Better?" I asked him; I did not want him to panic thinking it was an attack from another source.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, shocked and awed.

"I'm a shield. I can stop other powers from working on me. I can also use my shield as a weapon of sorts; throw it over a power stopping its use. Given the way you reacted to the information your ability was giving you, I'd thought you'd appreciate a reprieve. I'll remove it after lunch, unless you'd prefer I do it now?"

"No, no, I DO like the break from their minds. Thanks," he said. He shot me an awed and grateful look. I smiled slightly at him, glad to be of help to a member of the family I'd come to Washington to find. Before either of us could say anything further I felt the approaching presence of another power. It was different than the one I'd first detected in History, but not one I knew. I had lowered my shield's range to around 15 feet; Edward's family was here.

I looked up and saw Alice walk in with a tall blonde haired man on her arm. He looked as if he were in pain, as if the presence of so many delicious-smelling humans was agony to him. I knew this was Charlotte's friend, Jasper. It was him the ability I was now blocking was coming from. As they approached, behind them came two more vampires. A blonde-hair girl, tall, and even more extraordinarily beautiful than most vampires. She could have been a model before she was turned. The man walking with her was broad, big and muscular, even without vampire-enhanced strength he was strong enough to tackle a wrestler.

The four of them came and sat down at our table, well, probably their table. Alice looked over at me politely, but I could see that I somehow puzzled her. I wondered what her ability was that I was partially blocking, was its absence the reason I confused her? Probably. Her mate, I could tell by the way they acted around each other, Jasper, gave me a wary and calculating look. Charlotte had never told me what his ability was, but she did say he had one. I wondered if it was the kind that was always on, or if it would take a while for him to realize its absence.

The blonde girl gave me a scathing look. With one glance she made certain that I knew that for her, my presence was beyond unwelcome. Her mat4e, on the other hand, looked eternally happy. My appearance at their lunch table surprised him, and he was obviously uncertain about me, but he smiled a wide grin all the same. He appeared to be the kind of guy to roll with any and all punches, and anything else that came his way.

Looking at Edward I could see his surprise. I'd not mentioned that I had modified the shield to allow him to hear non-human thoughts. I hadn't been entirely certain it would work. "Can you _hear_ them?" I asked, wanting to be certain, one way or another.

He nodded. "Yes, I still can't hear the humans, though, but I can hear my brothers and sisters, I thought you'd blocked my power?"

"Well, I've been working on modifying my shield to allow some things in. I wasn't sure it would work on someone else, and waited to see if it would. Informing you of the modification would have contaminated the results, so I kept that part out."

"Who is _she?_" asked a beautiful but very cold voice from across the table. Looking up I saw the blonde girl looking between Edward and myself. Really, _what_ is her problem? I prayed she didn't start a fight here.


	7. Chapter 7: Introductions

_DISCLAIMER: The Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you believe otherwise wave a wand and say, "Accio Reality!"_

_You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike"!_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Introductions**

Third Person POV

"Bella," Edward said, to his sister, Rosalie who had just joined him and the new vampire girl, Bella, for lunch. Rose had taken an instant dislike to Bella. Edward had caught a gleam of jealousy in her thoughts before she blocked it out. Edward was paying more attention to the new girl than he had ever paid to Rose, and she was used to guys fawning all over her beauty. Edward had simply found her too shallow.

"Bell Swan, this is my sister Rosalie, ignore her rudeness, she doesn't know any better. Next to her is her mate, Emmett, my brother. To your left is my sister Alice, whom you already met, and to her left is her mate Jasper," Edward introduced them.

Alice was polite and smiled at her, pleased to have a new girl in the group, one she suspected Edward would love, but her visions were still not working properly. This continued to confuse her; she had yet to have a vision containing the girl. She knew it was likely that the shield Bella had was interfering with her reception, but Alice was not used to being left in the dark regarding the future.

Jasper was tense. He'd not originally noticed but he's been able to tell after the first few seconds sitting at the table, that his empathy power was not working anymore. He'd be positively frantic but for two things. One, Alice had warned him that the new vampire on campus was a shield who blocked Edward, and quite possibly her own psychic powers. Two, the raging emotions of the student body could be a little hard on him, and he actually appreciated the break. Yet the absence of his power left him feeling very vulnerable. And his old habit of suspicion was still ingrained on him.

Emmett was surprised to see Edward was sitting with someone who was not a Cullen family member. But even from a distance Emmett could spot a vampire. A new vampire? In high school? This was very surprising, indeed. Like Edward when he first noticed this, Emmett's mind went through the same analysis of the possibility of her being vegetarian. The fact that she and Edward were sitting together in a friendly manner clinched it for him, no threat. Though he did not want to deal with a threat on campus, possibly revealing their secrets to the human students, he was still disappointed at not having an opportunity for a challenging fight, though she didn't look dangerous anyway.

"Jasper?" Bella asked. That was the name her friend Charlotte had given her. Was the Charlotte's friend who had recently joined the Cullen vegetarian coven? Well, she hoped she would be able to assist him dealing with the change in lifestyle.

"Yes. You sound like you recognize my name, is there a reason?" Jasper asked. This newcomer had sounded like she knew him almost. Jasper wondered where she might have met him before or where she had heard of him.

"Yeah, my friend Charlotte was telling me about your new 'lifestyle' a few years ago. She mentioned you had joined a family of vegetarians and stayed in the Olympic area. That's why I moved here; I didn't think I'd find you guys so fast. I chose Forks because I lived here when I was a kid." Bella had started rambling a little. She was unused to meeting so many vampires at once, and for some unknown reason it was making her nervous, causing her to ramble. Bella Swan was NOT one who normally fell apart from nerves. She stayed in control of herself at all times, she was a successful career woman, what could be causing her to ramble like a silly school girl as if she were still a weak human?

"Really?" Jasper said, surprised that Charlotte would mention anything about him to a stranger. He'd never heard Peter or Charlotte, old friends from his early days in the Southern Wars, ever mention a Bella. "Charlotte never mentioned you before, when did you two meet?" Jasper had a suspicious nature. He could not trust this girl so easily, and she may have simply guessed the name to gain their trust.

"No need to get so suspicious, Jasper," Bella said, knowing from his eyes and Charlotte's tales that he was wondering if she was telling the truth. "I spoke to her on her last visit to my office about 5 years ago. She and I were talking about our different diets. She mentioned an old friend she visited recently in Washington and that he'd joined the vegetarians."

"Your office?" Jasper questioned. "What kind of an office are we talking about here?" Thousands of possibilities ran through his mind as to what she was referring to.

"Doctor's office. Your leader, the doctor, has probably heard of me. I'm well connected to the mythical world as a healer. No, I won't tell you more than she was there. Whether or not she was my patient, or why she was there if she was, is not for me to say." Bella said, with a stern look on her face. Despite the laxer settings and conditions of treating the mythical world she was still a stickler for doctor-patient confidentiality.

"Mythical doctor?" Emmett questioned. Emmett's easygoing nature made him the tension breaker. He couldn't seem to help but be happy no matter what was happening. He was starting to like this new girl. "What do we need a doctor for?!" he laughed at very thought of _him_ ever needing medical attention.

"Many other mythicals exist besides ourselves," Bella shot back, slightly offended at the big, burly brother mocking her favored profession. Many had come to her for help over her years, and had left much happier or healthier or stronger than before. "Others don't heal as quickly. Even we can be hurt enough to need attention, if someone had attempted to dismember us the parts have to be put together right in order to function. Sometimes a young one had obtained an ability that they need help to master." Bella decided to stop there before she accidentally gave away all her secrets.

"Well, _I'd_ never need a doctor. My opponents on the other hand probably could!" Emmett boasted. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's over confidence.

Alice broke into the conversation then, she wanted answers to her visions current blocked state. Bella explained that, yes, she was currently blocking _all_ abilities in a twenty-foot radius. "I'm sorry if it's really bothering you, but… Well, Charlotte mentioned Jasper's ability back when we first met. I've done some research on it, and aside from wanting to keep outside influences outside I also thought he might prefer the break from the raging emotions."

Jasper was in awe. He was a little suspicious still, but time would be the only way to let that go. But he was glad for the reprieve, however temporary it might be. "It a little disorientating, but I am glad for the break from rampaging teenage angst," he replied.

Just then the bell rang, the rest of the talk would have to wait until later. As they got up to go, Edward called out to Bella. "Would you like to come over this afternoon and continue this conversation and meet my 'parents' Carlisle and Esme?"

Bella had absolutely no idea why his question put butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, I'd be glad to. I can follow you after school." Edward smiled at her and asked what class she had next. "Biology" Edward flashed her a crooked smile he'd loved to use since he'd seen it in Star Wars movies on "Han Solo" and old her he also had that and he escorted her to their class together. His smile made Bella feel a little weak-kneed. _Really, _what _is going on with me, _she wondered_. If I didn't know better I'd think I had a crush, or some such nonsense…_

* * *

AN:

I know SM never even hinted at Edward liking SW, but I've read about Han's "Crooked smile" so many times every time I saw it mentioned it Twilight & the sequels I couldn't help but think of it. As a SW fan, I just HAD to put it in here!

Review are always welcome, & make updates more likely!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Lion and Puppy

**DISCLAIMER: The Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you believe otherwise wave a wand and say, "**_**Accio**_** Brians!"**

**You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike"!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: The Lion and Puppy

BPOV

As we separated from the rest of the Cullens I pulled back my shield. I wanted them to feel more comfortable around me. I kept my personal shields, which would keep Alice from seeing my future directly, Jasper from feeling my emotions, and Edward from reading my mind. I wanted to show them I trust them, at least a little, so that they might show me a little trust back. But I kept me personal shields up because a) it took concentration to even put them down, and b) it was habit. I had reason to keep my guard up.

Edward escorted me to our next class, Biology. I _hate_ taking biology in high school. I have a _doctor's_ degree, and no teacher can teach me more about the subject of biology than I already know. But it was all part of the act.

As it turned out, we were covering lab polices, as this was the first day of classes. Oh, joy. I'd covered this sort of topic for every year of high school and every semester of college, and that's with my vampirism perfect memory! Every place I went to had the same policies; the only differences were updated safety protocols and the location and quality of equipment!

As the teacher drawled on, Edward gave me a look that clearly said "What-do-you-expect?" I looked into is golden eyes, the eyes of a well-fed vegetarian vampire, and smiled back, silently telling him I was used to it.

While the teacher continued through his mandatory "first-class-speech", I began to speak to Edward at vampire volumes to drown out the boredom. The two of us spent the class slightly listening to the teacher so as not to be called out unawares, but mostly in quiet conversation about our histories. We started with a simple "So how many times have _you_ heard this speech?" Which led to "How many high school diplomas do you have?" and "Which colleges have you attended, and which degrees do you have?"

Finally the speech was over and we were free, at least from this class. "So what is your next class, Edward?" I asked.

"Spanish, you?"

"Health, which is even worse than biology. But, it's better than being home." I replied, nervously. After classes were over, I was scheduled to meet the rest of the Cullens. Sure, it was only two vampires, but this wasn't just anybody. This was _Carlisle Cullen_, the head of the Cullens. If I was not accepted as a friend by him, what was the point of me coming out here? _WAIT! Where in Volterra did _**that**_ come from?! I came out here to _**possibly**_ **meet** the Cullens, not ask for membership into the coven!_ Sometimes I wonder what happened to my head. Okay, so I'd only wondered that today, but still I _had_ wondered!

"Yes, I'd have to agree that being in class today listening to a speech I've heard a hundred and seventeen times was better than sitting at home doing whatever I would have done if I'd stayed home," said Edward. Perhaps it was my compromised brain's imagination but I thought he put emphasis on "today". "Well, I'll meet you in the parking lot after class, okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure. I'd better go," I said, heading off to where my perfect memory knew the gym to be. Health class would only last a semester; next semester would be gym instead. There was a classroom next to the gym where my health class was being held.

Not long after I sat down Mike Newton came in and took the seat next to me. All during the boring class Mike kept quietly pestering me with questions about my past. He seemingly wanted to know everything, from my grandmother's middle name to what I had for breakfast. I had from time to time had to put up with guys behaving in a similar manner. Normally they were even cockier than Mike apparently was. Due to my vampire beauty most guys fell apart even considering speaking to me, so it took a guy with an abundance of self-confidence to get up the nerve to spark up a conversation. Mike did not appear to half the cocky gait that normally came with it, but he was still grating on my nerves, so I kept my answers short and succinct.

Finally, the final bell rang, and I was a few minutes away from freedom from this school. Mike, like a lonesome, lovesick, puppy followed me out of class continuing to talk as if his life depended on it. I tried a couple of time to politely tell him I was not interested in chatting anymore right now, but he was too focused on what he was saying to take my hint.

Before I could formulate a better strategy to get rid of the teenage puppy I'd picked up, I heard a growl from behind me. It was very low octave, and I was certain Mike could not hear it, but I could. I turned around, subtlety so Mike would not be alarmed as to why I seemly reacted to a sound he didn't hear. In the distance, yet moving quickly toward us was a Lion. At least judging by the reaction of the students moving at light speed (for humans) out of its path it was a lion.

No, it was Edward. More accurately it was a seriously pissed-off Edward. Now, any same person knows better than to piss-off a vampire, even humans with no clue as to our existence knows subconsciously not to anger one of our kind. The way Edward was now behaving was proof of the intelligence of this rule. Who had been insane enough to anger him?

Seconds later he approached Newton and me, and his glare gave me my answer. However, I was still baffled as to how or when Newton had made Edward this furious. Even as a fellow vampire I would not want Edward's current glare directed at me. I was half afraid sparks of some kind would shoot out of his eyes and kill Newton.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, silently seeking answers. He didn't shift his gaze one millimeter.

"Are you ready to head out, Bella? I decided to let Alice drive my siblings home, and I'll ride with you, make sure you don't get lost," Edward said. He maintained his hostile posture towards Newton and continued at vampire volume, "And you don't want to pick up any strays."

* * *

**Edward**POV

I felt the mental anesthesia Bella had maintained over me over the last half an hour dissipate. I could once again hear the thoughts of the students, all but Bella, she apparently kept her personal shield up. Her shield was fascinating. I'd never heard of a shield with such a complex ability. That she could separate it to cover herself of everyone was remarkable. Carlisle would be intrigued by it as well. That almost made me reluctant to bring her home. Surely he'd scare her away.

We were both bored in biology and therefore kept up a quiet conversation. I was curious as to how old she was, how long she'd been vegetarian and able to live among humans, and so on. We traded information back and forth throughout the entire class. I myself had two medical degrees to my name, and was equally bored with high school sciences as well.

After the end of the biological torture session we had to part ways, she had "health" and I had Spanish. I felt suddenly reluctant to let her leave. I had an almost overwhelming protective feeling toward this new girl, which was completely irrational as I knew that as a vampire she could handle herself with any trouble the humans gave her. Brushing the absurd sensation aside I told her I'd see her after class.

Mrs. Geoff knew how good I was at Spanish and did not usually bother me in class. This gave me the opportunity to use my ability to "observe" Bella in her last class through the eyes of someone else. Unfortunately, I found that the only one paying any attention to her was Mike Newton. I had always found Newton's mind to be immature and _very_ vulgar. Reluctantly, I peered into his thoughts. I had to forcibly hold myself into my seat as his thoughts hit me.

The superficial, sex-crazed teenager was not thinking, per say. He was rather, picturing himself in a most _graphic_ M-rated scene with none other than Bella Swan. I knew that Bella could not have any idea what thoughts were currently running through Newton's head, but she still seemed rather short with him, which helped me keep control of myself. Ripping out his throat, while mentally appealing at the moment, would be very bad, for more reasons than one. I wasn't certain whether I was trying to convince myself that that was true, or if I was trying to convince myself that it was false.

I decided during my class that she would need help to shake the horny dog. As time wore on his thoughts became more coherent, and still I did not like them one bit. At one point he had thoughts to follow her home like a true stalker. I made up my mind to let Alice take the Volvo home and I'd ride with Bella, if she didn't object, and keep Newton away from her. Maybe I could catch up to him before he left, perhaps encourage his fears of my kind and get him to realize she was mine, and to back off.

_Wait, what? Since when is she _**mine**? I thought. It came completely out of the blue, shocking me. Had I actually fallen for this new vampire girl already? I knew that Carlisle and Rose had both found their mates rather suddenly. In both cases it was only moments after their mate awoke that they realized who they had found. But I'd been walking this earth for the last 120 years, and had not found a mate in all that time. I had begun to despair that I'd never find her.

As soon as the final bell rang I was up and moving out the door. I raced as quickly as I could while maintaining the human image in the direction of the gym. Just outside the gym I spotted Bella and Newton. Newton's thoughts were back to inappropriate images of him and Bella. As they grew more depraved, yet still rather childish, I could not help the growl that rose out of my throat. I paid no heed to anyone who might have been in my way as I ran to Bella's aid. She must have heard my growl, because she did turn in my direction, trying not to call the dog's attention to my approach.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked me as I approached. Though I was not ignoring her, I did not shift my gaze, which I hoped was intimidating, from Newton. I was a vampire, now, marking my territory. He'd better back off, for all our sakes.

"Are you ready to head out, Bella? I decided to let Alice drive my siblings home, and I'll ride with you, make sure you don't get lost," I said. I hadn't actually told Alice this of course, but I also knew it wasn't necessary, she'd see herself driving the Volvo home the moment I made the decision to hitch a ride with Bella. I added in vampire volume, "And you don't want to pick up any strays."

She looked a little confused still, but smiled at me anyway. "Sure, my car is out on the lot. Let's go. Mike, I'll see you tomorrow." Newton still looked like he wanted to object, but even his thoughts had halted at my hostile attitude toward him. I normally gave no attitude of any kind to anyone. He took it as a challenge, rather than a warning. This would not be the last we'd heard from him.

* * *

**A/N**: Read this if you're wondering about the time frame I'm working with.

Edward mentions that he's been walking on earth for 120 years. No, he was NOT including his human years. I had to move to year up by about 20 years. 80 years ago was still too backwards in regard to women for Bella to have had a successful career in college or after. So she needed to have gone to get her degrees at a time when they would be possible and useful to the average woman. Despite the fact that this takes place 20 years later than now, I keeping all other details, technology and all characters the same. This is fan fiction, so I guess I could have decided the gender issues were non-existent, but that'd be even harder to explain.

Reviews of all types are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9: Carlisle

**DISCLAIMERS:**

This is a sand castle I built in _**Stephenie Meyer's**_ sand box. The sand is hers, the castle is mine.

You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil Death Eater serving Lord Voldemort (AKA _Moldy Warts_) trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike", remember "there's no such thing as an original idea anymore" and "it's all been done".

Death Eater's & Voldemort are the property of the brilliant JKR, _Moldy Warts_has been a commonly used euphemism in many fan fiction stories.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Carlisle

AN: Remember, I'm a dunce when it comes to cars. My characters are not. No details will be provided to avoid embarrassing myself.

Third person POV

Edward and Bella finally left Mike Newton behind and made their way to the school parking lot, Bella leading the way to show him to her car. When he spotted the car his mouth popped open. Her car was a thing of beauty. "Is that what I think it is?" Edward asked.

"Probably. Of course I gave it a few upgrades," said Bella. She was pleased she had managed to shock him. Most girls knew nothing about cars. Bella was not "most girls".

They both jumped into the luxury black car after Edward finally complete his ogling of the car. Edward quickly ran through the directions to his place, and they were off. Edward was relieved she had similar driving habits to the Cullens. She sped over a hundred miles per hour the whole way. And before they knew it they had pulled up to his house.

Alice was in her last class of the day when she got a vision of herself driving Jasper, Rose, and Emmett home in the Volvo, without Edward. Though uncertain why at first she quickly came to two conclusions. First, Edward was probably riding home with the new girl. Second, the why didn't really matter. The others were confused at first as to why she was driving, but took it in stride as she explained her vision. Of course, Emmett had to make some sexual references, but that was hardly abnormal! Alice wasted no time getting out of the parking lot and on the road to home. She was certain that Carlisle would have gotten off early to wait for them at home and warn Esme, but she felt both her 'parents' could use the extra information they had learned since Edward had contacted Carlisle.

* * *

CARLISLE POV

I had been in a semi-shocked state ever since the text I received from Edward. A new vampire was attending Forks High. A very unusual situation. We'd only ever met five other vegetarian vampires, the Denali coven. I wondered what had brought this new one to our town. Was it merely a coincidence? Had she actually been sent by the Volturi? Had she come to find us?

Because I new absolutely nothing about her I could even begin to hypothesize a theory. I finally decided to give the Denali's a call to see if they had any answers. "Hello, Carlisle, to what to I owe the pleasure?" Tanya's voice greeted me.

"Well, Edward tells me there is a new vampire at Forks high today. An apparently vegetarian vampire. I was wondering how she happened to land in the same town as my family. You don't happen to know of another vegetarian vampire, do you?" I asked, keeping my tone calm and diplomatic. I did not want her to think I was accusing her of anything, but I _was_ curious.

"No, I've never met other vegetarians besides you Cullens and my family. Do you know anything about her?"

"Not as of yet, but I plan to speak with her as soon a possible. I don't know what brought her here but I'm interested to find out," I said. I had no idea how the new girl would take it, being questioned, and currently had no plans to make her feel like she was being interrogated. But protecting my family was always number one on my list. If it took violence, then so be it. It would rip into my heart and soul to resort to violence, but more so to let harm come to any member of my family.

"Well, I'll keep my ears open. If you need back up, we're not that far away, just give us a call. I can't speak for everyone, but I believe if you required our help that most of my family would join me in coming to you defense," said Tanya.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm hoping this just means we'll have a new friend, but your support is reassuring. We'll call you later to let you know how it turns out, okay?"

"Good. I'll talk to you soon," and we hung up our phones.

I spent the rest of the day anxious to get home and meet the new girl. I manage to get my work done quickly, without attracting too much suspicion. I decided that I'd like to beat the kids home, and warn Esme in person. If the new girl was going to stick around she has to be informed of the rules. We had a tentative treaty with the wolves, and though we had not seen them since we had returned to the area, we were keeping to our part of the deal. If the wolves ever did return, I would have to speak with the Alpha and make sure the treaty was still acceptable.

I made it home shortly before 2:00 pm. I stepped into the house calling out for my wife, Esme, as I entered. She came to my side quickly, looking startled. I knew this was not at my appearance, she would have heard the car long before I even arrived, but rather form the fact that I was home so early.

"Carlisle! It's not even two, what brings you home so early? Nothings wrong, is there?" She looked ready to start babbling, were she so inclined.

"Not really. Edward informed me of some rather surprising news today. Apparently there's a new vegetarian vampire in town, attend Forks high school," I knew that I had to get right to the point with her, else she'd worry. I made absolutely sure to mention the "vegetarian" part before the "vampire" part, no matter how few words there were between the two, no need to cause undue worry.

"A... New... Vampire?" she asked me, sounding as faint as a vampire mother can sound. She may not have been any of our kids' biological mother, but she was everyone's mother in every way that mattered. "How, who... what?"

"I don't know the answers to those questions. I suggested to Edward that he get her over here so we meet her, and ask those questions. I'm hoping that they'll bring her here this afternoon, which she'd be here very soon."

"Here? Soon? Do you really think that wise?"

"If she is going to cause us trouble I'd prefer to find out sooner rather than later. And if it comes to a…disagreement, better on the ground we know."

"Are you really afraid there will be a fight?" Esme asked me bluntly. We'd been dancing with our words so far, avoiding the phrasing implying a physical fight. Esme knew me well enough to know that I might start ignoring the possibility.

"Not so much, but she is an unknown entity, so you never know. If she's tame enough to attend school without causing problems and arousing suspicion I'm hoping not. I'm more hoping to make a new friend, one who then must be informed of the rules. Like the treaty with the wolves."

Esme smiled at me reassured that I was still being optimistic. For some reason unknown to me I tended to have this effect on my family. If I told them it would be okay, suddenly all their worries seemed to disappear. Sometimes I worried about the possible ramifications of this, what if I was wrong someday, what harm could be done then? On the other hand, I felt better knowing I could relieve my family of their fears with a few simple words.

A few words to Jasper and his fears that his "weaknesses" are a danger to the family were once again locked away. A few moments with Edward and his guilt over whatever he was agonizing himself over were gone again. Alice could be brought back from the panic her visions could cause her with a simple phrase from me. Rose could be comforted just as fast as I could say "It's okay". Emmett never needed much reassurance, but I knew if he ever did, I could give it to him. I felt good that my family trusted me so much. "I'll take care of it", "its okay" and similar phrases never seemed as powerful as when I said them to my family members.

I had gotten lost in my thoughts and was startled to hear the Volvo pull up. When the kids strolled in a few moments later I was surprised that Edward was not amongst them. Alice must have either read my future or my face as she spoke up. "Edward apparently found other transportation home."

"Well while we're waiting why don't you tell us what you know," Esme said.

We listened as they told us that she was "over three-quarters of a century old", counting vampire years only. That she was indeed vegetarian, and had apparently lived in Forks as a human. Before we could learn anymore information we all heard a car pull up, obviously going at a speed no normal human would drive at. Two doors opened and then Edward escorted a tall dark-haired vampire into the living room, where we had all gathered. Though not really necessary, we were all sitting down, doing it as habit at home helped us remember to do it with humans around, though we still kept still as stone, a vampire's natural state.

I stood up to greet the girl. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella Swan," Edward introduced. "Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme, my 'parents' for all intents and purposes."

"Hello, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen," the girl, Bella replied. Esme, who had also stood to meet the girl politely, went forward to greet Bella.

I, however, was frozen with shock. My memory, a vampiric perfect memory, was working in overdrive. I recalled an article written years ago in a medical journal. It covered addictions, but in a very unusual way. The doctor had done experiments to "cure" mosquitoes of eating human blood. Most other doctors would not been nearly as interested, but it had piqued my interest, after all vampires also survived on blood. I had tried a few of the techniques to help Jasper adjust to the vegetarian lifestyle. Not only that, but a few years later I had heard from a few of my nomad friends that there was apparently a vampire with healing abilities. This vampire was also a doctor who specialized in the healing of mythical beings. Now why had these thoughts suddenly struck me was because the name mentioned was always Bella, or Dr. Swan. Could it be they were one in the same? Could it be that "Dr. Bella Swan" if she existed, was the vampire before me? Somehow, I was certain I was correct.

I finally shook myself free of my musings. "_**Doctor**_ Bella Swan?" I asked, choosing the bold, blunt approach for once.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Cliffhanger? Don't worry chapter 10 is already under way. I'm looking forward to writing a certain part.

I'm not sure how parallel AVB will follow Twilight. I'm not sure the same events really fit, you know?

I'm recommending any of you who havne't yet read it to check out the story Changing the Future, Bella & Edward read the Twilight series prior to meeting. The author is almost done the Twilight change of events.

Anyways… reviews are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10: Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: The Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you believe otherwise wave a wand and say, "**_**Accio**_** Sanity!"**

**You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's simply because "great minds think alike"! (honest I've had pros steal ideas out of my head before!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Conversations

Bella POV

The ride over to the Cullens was quick and fairly quiet. I was partly musing over what thoughts were in Edward's head, and which of Mike's thoughts had turned him into the protective vampire I had just seen in him. Since I had not been to the Cullen's before it took us a few minutes longer than it had taken his siblings. I heard Edward mutter next to me that everyone was home. It was not at a volume that told me he had not meant me to have this information, but it was rather quiet.

After we walked in the door, I noticed six vampires sitting on various pieces of furniture. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all on sofas. The two I had not yet met, their 'parents', rose from chairs to come and greet me. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella Swan," Edward introduced. "Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme, my parents for all intents and purposes."

"Hello, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen," I said.

Esme returned the greeting welcoming me into her home. I was surprised that Dr. Cullen did not immediately greet me. He seemed to be in a state of real shock himself. I was curious as to what had put him in shock. Was my earlier thought correct? Had the infamous _**Dr. Carlisle Cullen**_ heard of little old me? I often wondered how far my reputation had carried in vampire circles, since the majority of my physical patients were not vampires as we needed little healing, physically. But I couldn't help but wonder.

"_**Doctor**_ Bella Swan?" Dr. Cullen finally asked me as he shook himself out of his head and back into the present real world.

Despite my earlier thoughts I was still slightly embarrassed and if possible I would have blushed. I was confident in my abilities, but very flattered that such a renowned vampire as Carlisle Cullen had heard of me. My time had been much shorter than his 300 plus years; I was curious how he had heard of me. The embarrassed part of me was quickly, systematically pushed aside. I had learned to do that as a vampire, as I was sick of the spectacle I'd make of myself as a human when I was embarrassed.

I looked Dr. Cullen in the eye as I responded, confidently but modestly, "Yes. _Doctor_ Isabella Marie Swan, at your service. I'm surprised you recognized my name. May I ask how you have come to hear of me?"

"Decades back I read an article on the mosquito-blood experiment. I found the idea very insightful and intelligent. And very useful," Carlisle replied. I noticed that the rest of the room had gone abnormally still and silent, even for vampires.

"Well, I'm very surprised anyone even read that article. I was not expecting it to ever come up in conversation. But I can't say I'm surprised that it was a vampire who found it useful. After all, I did the work _**for**_ vampires."

"Yes, I had wondered about the motives for the experiment. But I still found the ideas very helpful," Carlisle replied. He was still a bit in shock but now was sporting a big smile on his face. The rest of the family was looking a little bit lost, but I paid no attention to them. I wondered what methods he found most effective with his family, and which members had required it.

"Well, since you seem so informed about my methods, I'm thinking you've actually utilized a few of those same methods?" Carlisle looked at his family with a sheepish look on his face. Now the _rest _of the Cullens appeared to be in shock. Though now that I think of it Edward hadn't moved a micron since Carlisle and I had been talking. I looked over at him and found him to be in a state of even more shock than the rest of the family. I wondered why that was, but decided to finish questioning Carlisle first.

"I'm curious as to which methods you found most effective in your training," I said. "I've only had two opportunities to put my methods to use for the real purpose for which I conducted them. If you read the follow-up about forty years ago, I used different strategies after attempting them on my patients." That was not the unclouded truth. Tough technically my patients, the two vampires I used my treatments on were my own "children". But Courtney and Alex were busy scouting for new animal blood to stock up on. Alex had wanted to expand his tastes.*

"I have only had the…opportunity to attempt them treatments once. I found the bitter hidden ingredient the most effective on… that…patient," Carlisle said. I could tell where he was editing, though he did so at a speed in which no human would pick up on the careful editing. I knew that someone in this room had required treatments. I suspected, given my own experiences with Alex who was an empath and given what I knew from Charlotte, that Jasper had needed the help adjusting to this lifestyle. I could tell Carlisle did not want Jasper to feel singled out, but being an empath, Jasper might need even more help than Carlisle knew.

I decided that the rest of this conversation would have to wait until we were slightly better acquainted. I finally turned my attention back to Edward. He seemed to have brought himself out of shock and given the look on his face was having a silent conversation with Carlisle. I smiled at this and decided that he should stop being rude. I placed my block-shield around Edward, preventing him from using his power. He suddenly stiffened looking agitated. He looked down at me, since I was still right by his side, and I smiled back and shook my head. I mouthed at him "Don't be rude".

"Well, I think that's enough shop talk, _doctors_. Let's talk about something everyone can feel a part of!" Emmett practically shouted at us. I enjoyed his happy-go-lucky attitude. Given my patients I dealt with a lot of depressed people whom it was my job to make not-depressed if not exactly happy. It was nice to see someone that needed no coaching from me.

"I think he means us," I whispered conspiringly to Carlisle. I knew it could be heard by all, but secrecy was hardly my goal.

Carlisle chuckled and agreed to postpone the rest of our medical "shop-talk" until a later time. So we all sat down again and began to talk about who we were. I learned the base histories of most members of the family. I knew when he had turned those he had turned, and how Alice and Jasper had entered the family. I knew why Emmett and Edward were dying, but Carlisle had left out the reasons behind the girls being on death's door. Being a doctor I let it be, it was none of my business _why_. I learned more of Carlisle's history than I had ever picked up from my various sources. Each member shared what colleges they'd attended and what degrees they had achieved. Edward had attended medical school twice, and was the first member of the Cullen family, bar Carlisle himself. I guessed that he had probably helped Carlisle with the blood training and that was why he had that look on his face earlier. I wondered if he had known where Carlisle had gotten his information from.

As we continued sharing stories I learned that Jasper had 3 degrees so far, one in Literature, one in psychology, and one in history. Alice had a fashion degree, a degree in mythology, and one in visual arts. Rosalie had one medical degree, one mechanical degree, one literature, and one in liberal arts, though she wouldn't specify beyond that. Actually, Carlisle and Esme had told me most of Rose's history, as she continued to give me dirty looks. I just ignored her.

Esme had a degree in architecture, one in interior design, one in education, and one in philosophy. She more often stayed at home designing and redesigning and decorating their various homes. But every now and then she went to college for something new to do. Carlisle had his medical degrees and experience and was always working in hospitals healing any human patients he met, and any one else he came across.

Edward had two medical degrees, both from Ivy League schools, though given his vampiric perfect memory and long life, that's not really as impressive as if he were human. It was more expected than impressive. He also had a musical degree and some science degrees. One in physics and one in biology, apparently he was feeling lazy and took the easy route given his medical degree. Emmett had a legal degree, a computer degree which he had used to design computer games for a few years, and a literature degree.

I shared with them my history. When I woke up, how I became a vegetarian. I told them of my various degrees. I told them a lot about me, leaving out a few crucial facts. I neglected to mention anything about Alex and Courtney. I also did not elaborate on my medical practice despite my desire to help heal Jasper. I was waiting for all introductions to be complete before that time.

Then my phone rang, Courtney called to tell me that everything was okay and that they were planning to hit Australia before heading to Forks in two weeks. They already had a huge supply that would arrive in two days. I hung up my phone to see all Cullens staring in my direction. I guess I had better explain about them.

**

* * *

**

*AN:

I wasn't expecting Bella to have any more family, but it came to me and demanded to be included. Next chapter will probably be in either flashback form or summary of the past form. Which do you readers prefer? I already have Courtney's and Alex's stories mapped out in my head, further cementing their involvement in this story. I never work with an outline because the stories come to me and I put them on paper or on screen in this case!

* * *

Though I have now removed my request for ideas I want to thank all of you for suggesting whatever you suggested. I was considering some before but wanted second opinions. I'm almost definitely going to have Lord of the Rings-style Elves, and Shape-Shifters other then the wolves, but I'll have to come up with my own name.

Here's the re-post of specific thanks for helpful suggestions. These people suggested ideas that clicked inspiration in my head, but everyone helped!

Beautifulbearljb: Your mention of elves, though you were referring to Harry Potter verse (house-elves) gave me the idea to use Lord of the Rings-type elves, though I'll modify it to suit my needs.

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: You suggest Charmed or Buffy type wiccan witches. I just may use that. I'm not certain. I'm looking for more non-human types. Those that couldn't seek hospital help, but maybe…

mybelle08: goblins and centaur are rather perfect. But obviously the centaurs would have to be more friendly than we see in Harry Potter verse, maybe Narinan…

OUt'Of'pEnnAmEs: Thanks for the extensive list. Trolls Unicorns Leprechauns Fairies hobbit elemental dwarf genies griffins. All of which I might use and was not considering using before.


	11. Chapter 11: Courtney

**DISCLAIMER: You may recognize some things in this story. Sometimes, that because I'm an evil minion of Darth Vader trying to steal the ideas of others for my own profit (see my castle?). Sometimes that's because "great minds think alike"!**

**The Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you believe otherwise wave a wand and say, "**_**Accio**_** Sanity!"**

A/N: Chapter 10 originally had only an AN. I deleted that and put up the real chapter 10. this is now chapter 11. Make sure you read chapter 10 first!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Courtney

I suppose I didn't have to answer the phone when it rang, but I didn't want Courtney to worry, and I didn't leave the Cullens hearing range because I didn't want them to think I was hiding something from them. I was planning on telling them about the rest of my family sooner or later, I just thought I'd wait until they had actually arrived.

So after I hung up the phone I looked up to see all the Cullens looking at me in surprise and confusion. We sat in silence for several moments waiting for someone to make a move. Finally Carlisle decided that as head of the Cullen family he should pull himself together and ask the question on every Cullen's mind.

"I must confess to be most curious at that conversation we just overheard. Who was it, may I ask," Carlisle said, making an effort to keep his voice even.

I sighed. I didn't want to have this conversation so soon, but there was no avoiding it without appearing rude. Courtney and Alex were like my baby sister and my baby brother when mom has died leaving the older sister, me, to raise and care for her younger siblings, being both mom and best friend. The two of them had gone on an extended hunting trip around the world to stock up on exotic animal blood. We had found that different herbivore blood could be better than the simple deer and elk we normally fed on. We still hunted every two weeks or so, but the exotic blood, and hopefully carnivorous blood, would satisfy us in between hunts for fresh meat-eater blood. Of course, the stored blood only lasted us a couple of months before it went bad, and even less time until it lost it's appeal to our vampire thirst.

"I suppose since you heard Courtney there is no way to keep her story from you any longer. I wasn't trying to hide it or her in any way, I was just waiting for a better time to introduce them to you," I said.

"You don't have to tell us the entire tale, Bella," Esme said, ever the compassionate motherly vampire. "Just tell us the basics, the rest can wait."

"I'll tell you as much as I need to in order to answer you questions. Courtney and Alex are my family. They are something between my siblings and my kids. We think of it as I'm the oldest when mom and dad have died. I'm both their mother and their sister and friend. Courtney is older than Alex, who is only a few decades old. I turned Courtney myself, but found Alex as a lonely newborn…" I found myself remembering how I met my siblings so completely I was relaying the story even I seemed to be reliving it.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__An undisclosed number of decades ago…_

I had been a mythical healer for a few years now. I wasn't sure how I got started healing mythical beings more than humans but I had. Somehow my name had spread throughout the mythical communities and I had many lining up at my doorstep. Sometimes the more civilized ones, the ones that could hide amongst humans better, were polite enough to call and make appointments but many were not able to hide themselves sufficiently enough to even know that they were supposed to call first, never mind know how to make a phone call. I finally took the time, after I helped a patient, to teach them how to call me in the future. Thereafter I always kept my number the same; I managed to get a 1-800 number that I could keep the same no matter where I moved to so that my mythical patients could always reach me.

I was living in a small town in northern Maine. I worked at the local hospital, which was much different from the hospital in Boston where I had trained in medicine. I had a pattern with moving. I lived for a few years in one place earning a degree in college before moving to another, keeping the same name, age, and credentials. So I kept the same identity for ten to fifteen years, but in two different places so no one would realize I didn't age. If I spent the entire time in one place it would be suspicious, but by spreading it out in two places people in the second place would assume that I looked even younger than photographs from my previous location demonstrated.

It was a slow day and I had no additional patients scheduled for treatment of any kind today. I had treated a Feline shape-shifter, known as a Purline, who had broken too many bones when jumping from a tall tree and had then been shocked out of her leopard form. I had treated a few Elves who had fallen ill with a disease unknown to their own healers. Luckily theses were part of the settlement in Vermont, hidden from the humans by Elven Magic and their journey was not a long one. But those few had been all the patients who had come today and I was free to enjoy my time as I pleased. My recreation was then disturbed by the ring of my red phone, the phone connected to my mythical line.

"Bella Swan's office, how can we help you," I said using my standard greeting, making my office sound bigger than it was and more human in case any humans ever misdialed and rang my phone by mistake.

"BELLA!" Shouted a voice I vaguely recognized. Thinking hard I remembered the Quileute Tribe my father had been friends with. I hadn't heard from them in years so it took me a moment to place the voice as Billy Black, my dad's best friend. I last saw him at my dad's funeral several years ago. I, unlike most vampires, had not cut off all relations with my family after I was turned. I had never told Charlie exactly what I had become, I merely told him I was a mythical being and would have a _**very**_ long life, and had let him make whatever assumptions he chose. He had told Billy nothing, but when I visited Charlie after about 15 years as a vampire, he had put it together.

Luckily Billy had seen my golden eyes and had already met the vegetarian "Cold Ones" and had loved me as a child. My dad had gotten hurt during that first visit, cutting himself. Billy had tensed up looking from the dripping blood to me. He had tensed up further as I moved to help my dad. I managed to keep Billy at bay as I cleaned up and bandaged my father's cut. Billy and I had a long talk afterwards about my life as a vampire. Based on my reaction and our conversation we built a friendship.

A few years later a big group of nomad vampires, four to be precise, had stumbled onto Quileute lands. The wolves had handled them, but a couple had trouble healing afterwards, Billy had convinced the Elders of the tribe and the pack to contact me and let me come help the injured wolves. I had been escorted by a wolf onto Quileute land, but I had been allowed into La Push. I healed the wolves, using both my power and my knowledge. This had impressed the pack and the Elders enough to make a treaty with me, similar to the one they had made with the other vehetarian "Cold Ones", but more friendly. I was allowed on their land and they pledged to come to my aid if ever I needed it, as I promised to help however I could if they called.

I suspected the Quileutes now needed my help again. "Billy, is that you?" I asked the caller.

"Yes, Bella, it's me. Thank the Spirits* I've reached you! I was worried you wouldn't be there to answer your phone and then what would I have done? Oh, the problems that would have caused. But you're there and you answered and-," Billy said, rambling as he spoke. I was alerted at the barely detectable panic in his voice.

"Calm down, Billy. I can't help you until you tell me the problem. Take a deep breath, let it out, then you can calmly explain to me what you need," I said, trying to talk him into a slight calm so I could determine what assistance he needed from me.

"Bella," Billy said, sobbing slightly, "There's been a terrible accident. The wolves got into a conflict with a group of Cats that turned out to be shape-shifters! But during the fight a human girl wondered in and got hurt. We _**can't **_take her to a hospital! But she needs more help than our healers can provide. Can you come and help her?" He asked of me. He sounded so aggrieved and guilty. The pack was sworn to always protect the innocent, the humans, and to prevent harm to befall them. I suspected she'd been hurt by both sides, leaving all Quileutes feeling like they were to blame. _Psychology later,_ I told myself sternly, _Medicine first._

"I'm on my way, Billy. I'll catch the quickest flight I can to Washington. I'm in Maine now and it will take me less time to fly there than it will to run. I'll call you when I have my travel arrangements. Try and keep the bleeding down until I can get there. I'll be there as quick as I can Billy," I said, hoping to reassure him.

"Thanks, Bells," Billy said, using dad's old nickname for me. "We appreciate it. We'll call if any problems arise before you arrive. What if there's a problem while you are en route?"

I told Billy I'd call him when I could while traveling to check on them, as well as a call after my flight was arranged so they'd know when and where to expect me before saying good-bye. I quickly booked a flight from Boston Airport to Seattle, the quickest flight path I could find. I could run to the airport faster than I could race my car there but I had to be careful if I didn't want to be spotted. Then I could have someone from La Push meet me in Seattle and drive me through the city or I could run once we left the city if it was required. I called Billy back to arrange for my ride out of Seattle.

That decided I quickly packed my medicine bag. While carefully going through my supplies I spotted an emergency syringe I had prepared months ago after watching one of my younger patients die from his injuries. I'd seen how the family had supported each other through the crisis and had never felt so lonely in my life. I had prepared this syringe for a case like I might now be facing. I carefully packed the "medicine" in a special case to protect the contents.

A few hours later I stepped out of the plane at Seattle Airport, looking for Jacob Black, Billy's son, who was meeting me and a pay phone to call and check on my patient. I found a phone first a quickly dialed the number. A quick conversation revealed that the girl was still holding on and currently sleeping. It took only a moment after hanging up for me to spot Jacob, who was anxiously awaiting me near my gate. Jacob was the Alpha wolf, of all those possibly responsible, he most likely felt it the most. The conduct of his pack was _his_ responsibility. I hoped to get more of the story on the ride there.

"Hey, Jacob," I said to him as I approached.

"Bella," he said shortly, showing his distress as he was normally a very cheerful and upbeat person. "This way to the car. On your advice, and money, I rented one with enough speed to get us there quickly so we can talk en route."

"Good. I'll need some information, might as well get it sooner rather than later. Can you drive at my speeds or should I take the keys?"

"Normally. I'd be insulted, but your reflexes are better than mine when I'm in this form. And I'm in no mood to drive safely. The sooner we get there the better I'll feel." I knew better than to tell someone in his situation that "It wasn't his fault" or "It'll be okay". Both statements were false and in my opinion extremely rude, it disregarded a person's feelings on the matter. No, I wasn't there and could not, in good conscious, tell him it was not his fault. And I had yet to see the patient and did not honestly know it _would _be okay.

"Then I'll drive. And try not to worry; I'll do everything I can, Jacob." He only managed a feeble, distressed smile in response.

On the drive there I learned that one of the younger wolves had picked a fight with a Cat, not realizing the cat had friends. The Cat's big brothers and sisters came to help their friend. The wolf had then howled for _his_ big brothers. Neither side had realized the other to be sentient beings, with human counterparts. Not until the human girl had wondered into their midst and got between a fight, and had been injured by both a Cat and a Wolf. The guilty parties had immediately reverted back to human form, surprising their opponents, to check on the poor girl. The fighting had immediately stopped as everyone rushed to her aid.**

"I swear," said a distraught Jacob sounding, for the first time, defensive, "It looked like she was doing _nothing_ to defend herself. Like she wanted to be hurt. But I still should have stopped it."

I did not tell him otherwise at this point. He needed someone to blame, and he was the easiest target. Better he keep this situation in mind in the future, teaching his wolves not to _pick_ fights with anyone or anything, then to convince him not to blame himself and have him start blaming others; like the Cats who it would then be harder to make allies with.

"What species Purline was the other tribe?" I asked curious. I had met Purlines before, mostly Leopards, some Cheetahs, and even a few Tigers. I hoped it was not my other friends had not found themselves in this mess. To have both parties responsible friends of mine would be difficult; I hated to see my friends in pain of any kind.

"What?" asked a confused Jacob. "Purr-line? What's that?"

I chuckled at his confusion and miss pronouncement. Obviously they hadn't taken too much time to get to know one another; probably too concerned about the girl. That thought sobered me up to quit chuckling, not that I'd chuckled for long. "A Purline is a shape-shifter who is a Feline of some sort. I'm wondering about the kind of Cat this Litter changes into," I restated my question.

"OH! Well, they were big, about the same size as our form. They had golden fur…" Jacob told me, trying to recall the details.

It took another minute for him to relate enough additional details for me to being to realize what the litter of Purlines had been. "You mean a lions?" I asked, startled. I had never heard of Lion Purlines. I knew they may exist, but had yet to meet one, or meet anyone who had met one. I took time to study the various species of Purline I meet to see if I could determine the difference, genetically, between them. Why was one a Leopard, and another one a Tiger? The results were slow coming.

"Yeah, only it's more like lioness. They were a nomadic group of females. I haven't heard much of their story yet. Everyone's been too worried about the girl. No one recognizes her or had any idea where she came from."

In no time at all we arrived at La Push and were at the Black's, where the young girl was being helped. I said a quick hello to Billy as I kicked everyone out of the room so I could attend to her. I worked on her for hours. I checked her vitals and stitched her wounds. I watched as her vitals steadily got worse. I knew she would not survive. Remembering my last resort syringe I steeled myself for a talk with Billy.

"Billy, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do _medically_ to keep her alive. It seems as though she was already in bad shape, a runaway I think, when she walked into the middle of that fight. However, there is one thing I can do, if I have your permission."

"Bella Swan what are you thinki-" I saw comprehension dawn on his face as he realized the one thing _I_ could do to heal her that I would need his permission for. "Bella, are you crazy? The Elders would never- The treaty-"

I cut him off to explain myself, "Billy, the contract says I'm never to _bite_. That's not what I had in mind. I've got a way to do it without me needing to resort to _biting_! Yuck." I could see his confusion and resistance.

"Billy, I don't mention this lightly. I know the Wolves will feel extremely guilty if she dies. And I will teach her to be a vegetarian." At his continued, but weakening reluctance I decided to come completely clean. "Billy, I'm lonely. I'm all alone except for my patients. I need family, someone to care for and to receive care from."

Finally, I saw his reservations fade behind my unhidden despair. "Okay, Bells. I'll ask."

It took a couple hours but Billy convinced the tribe to allow me to do this, provided I had the man power necessary to overpower a newborn, should she loose control. I was to be monitored as I injected the venom, in my last resort syringe that I'd had the strange feeling to bring with me to La Push. I request that the Purlines join me, as I'd like to get to know them. My real reason for the request was for manpower if the girl lost control, I preferred Purlines to Werewolves as they had more self-control.

I woke the girl up, so that I could explain to her the situation. She'd been drifting in and out of consciousness. I'd already learned that she was about sixteen years old and her name was Courtney. I woke her this time and explained to her that not only was I her doctor, which she knew, but I was a vampire. I told her of the three-day burning, the constant thirst, the strength and speed, the health and immortality, all part of being a vampire. I asked her if I could change her. I'm not sure how coherent she was, but she nodded. I let her fall back asleep and began making plans.

I had a cottage up in northern Michigan that I could take her to. It was far away from where any stray humans might wander. The Litter helped me by moving her into the car Jacob rented for me. I said my good-byes as I prepared to leave. Just before I headed out I finally injected the special syringe I had brought; it was filled with my venom. One of the Purlines, Ashley, got into the car with me as I drove us to my cottage, the rest of the litter would follow later.

When Courtney awoke a few days later I made sure that the litter was out of range of my senses, I didn't want to upset Courtney. I slowly introduced her to the mythical world, teaching her the rules of being a vampire, instructing her on how to be a vegetarian vampire. I waited a few months for her to adjust to being a vampire before I began to use the techniques I had developed years ago to help a vampire train to be a vegetarian. A year after I began training her in resisting human blood she was able to be around spilled human blood, in small amounts, without loosing herself. We then returned to the human world.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And we've been together ever since," I said, finishing Courtney's story. I had not mentioned where my wolf friends had lived, or any names besides Courtney's. "We later discovered that her power was a facet of escaping, pushing people away. She has remarkable telekinesis ability. She can shove an enemy a hundred feet away from her, and keep others from ever coming closer than that." I finished up. I left out one other major detail, the fact that Courtney had indeed walked into the fight between the pack and the litter seeking an ultimate escape: death. She had been on her own and on the run for years and had felt abandoned by everyone and had been looking to die that night. I only ever told my shape-shifter friends, to alleviate some of their guilt.

"And what about this Alex, that Courtney mentioned on the phone?" Edward asked. I couldn't quite figure out what his expression was. He looked a bit anxious, angry, and hopeful all at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the longest chapter I've ever written in FanFiction. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are not to upset about the detour I seem to be taking. Next chapter will have Alex's story, which is much shorter than Courtney's, as well as some movement on present events. After that I'll spend more time on Bella and Edward!

In canon the wolves change when in the presence of vampires. In my story, they merely change once they're old enough. FanFiction, remember?

* I have no idea what deity the Quileutes may worship, but figured with Native Americans "Spirits" was a nice general choice. Hopefully you don't mind, but whatever.

** In canon, clothes don't change with their forms. To avoid hassle and make it easier on myself, in my story, the clothes change with their form. Like an animagus in Harry Potter.

Purline is my own created term for feline shap-shifters which have been seen in a few other fan fictions.


	12. Chapter 12: Empaths

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a sand castle I built in **_Stephenie Meyer's_** sand box. The sand is hers, the castle is mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Empaths

_**FLASHBACK**_

I roamed the streets of the city, no idea who I was or where I came from. I didn't even know where I was. I had only vague memories of what I used to be like; with friends and family. I seemed to be fine, except for my throat which burned like it was on fire. Once I took this fact in only one thought was left in my head: Blood. I needed blood.

So I did what every other vampire did, I hunted down a human to have for dinner. I was unprepared for the massive pain that took me as I drank the man's blood. I felt fear and pain in amounts I'd never before encountered.

And so my life continued. I wandered at night when my need for blood took control of me. It took a few hunts before I realized that the massive pain I had when I quenched my thirst was the pain coming from my victims. I tried to keep my thirst at bay after that, hoping to avoid the pain that seemed to worsen every time. But then my instincts would take control, once the need was bad enough, or just when a human was unlucky enough to cross my path.

After a few months I ran into a nomad couple. I was shocked to learn how much control they had over their need, and felt weaker by comparison. Even after they explained that I was in greater need due to my newborn status. I traveled with them for a while, learning new techniques for stating my thirst. When I eventually confessed my problem with drinking blood, the looked pensive. Finally they told me the story of the vampire healer. One who did not drink human blood. She was rumored to be able to help vampires control their gifts.

I made my way to her last know location: Michigan. It took me a year to find her, but I eventually came across a young, gorgeous vampire hunting in the woods for bears. I was shocked to see the sight, and I somehow felt pulled to this vampire girl. I waited until she was done her meal before I went over to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Alex," I said, unsure of what else to say to the girl. She looked up at me, shocked by my appearance.

"I'm Courtney," she replied. This was not the name I had been given, but she was drinking from animals like the healer was rumored to do. I hope she may at least know of the healer I came looking for. "What brings you to my area?"

"I'm looking for a healer," I replied. "I'm hoping she can help me with my power, which is making it hard for me to hunt."

"OH! Well, I suppose I can bring you to her. Bella would be happy to help in any way she can, I'm sure," the girl replied. My prayers were answered, for now.

I followed Courtney to meet Bella Swan, vampire healer. She quickly identified my ability and told me she would prefer to "convert" me to her lifestyle which would not be as painful for me. Looking straight at Courtney, who I could see through the door's window, I made my decision. I hoped to join this new family, maybe find love with the young girl. But I would need to be a part of their diet for them to truly accept me. I agreed to the "blood training" that would help control my thirst around humans.

Every day we spent at least one hour training. Dr. Swan would lay a series of bowls before me, instructing me to pick the best smelling one and drink it, letting my instincts rule.

**Bella's POV**

I lay four bowls on the table, and told Alex to go for the one his instincts wanted. He went for the fresher human blood. One lick and he was spitting it out. It was laced with a bitter spice undetectable by his sense of smell due to the strong aroma of the sweet blood. Wishing to wash out the bitter taste he went for another bowl, the stale human blood. This had a sour ingredient in it, less than in the fresh blood. He then went for the Elk blood, skipping the Bear blood, which, ironically, was not laced with anything.

This continued for weeks until he couldn't stand smelling even stale human blood. His instincts told him to avoid human blood now. I had him follow me to my medical clinic, where my human patients would come in and had him in a back room where he could feel their pain. Having him around hurting humans helped him learn to keep his hunting instinct off around them. He even learned to lessen their pain before I did something like set a bone. The increase pain they then felt would ingrain him not to use his empathy to hunt humans; the pain would still come once he fed.

Eventually we learned that his thirst was affected by our own thirst. When we went too long without hunting he suffered the effect as a part of his empathy. It took a few weeks after this discovery to get him able to control his extra thirst emanating from his empathy. But my little sister and I always remembered to hunt at least every week to make sure Alex didn't suffer.

I watched as my little sister fell in love with the young vampire who was adjusting well to our diet and lifestyle. I was happy she had found a mate, and only two years after he found us they married. They decided to take a honeymoon in Africa to try out the different tastes of the exotic wildlife they had. They found the difference refreshing and thereafter we made it a point to check out the wildlife in other countries every year and stock up on their blood for a change in tastes. Due to a few tricks I learned in storing blood from my medical knowledge the blood could stay fairly fresh for four months.* Since we were vampires the blood didn't taste nearly as good after more than a week or two, but it was really only to tide us over when we couldn't get away. We would also collect blood from the meat-eaters we caught when we took extended hunting trips, which was only every two to three months.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I noticed Edward relax when I mentioned that Alex had married Courtney. Apparently the guy had already set his eyes on me. I felt very flattered, and honestly, I was attracted to him as well.

Jasper had caught my words about the effect our thirst had on our empath member of the family. He looked introspective even as I had finished my story. "Alex's thirst was magnified by the number of thirsty vampires around him. If we had company and they were thirsty and we were thirsty he could feel very out-of-control since his thirst was magnified by three or four times. We finally had to insist any visitors fed from our storage if the arrived remotely thirsty since most weren't vegetarian and we wouldn't let them hunt in our area."

Jasper's eyes widened at my words. Carlisle also looked thoughtful, turning my words over in his head, not only the effect of empathy on thirst but also the "storage" part. Alice looked excited, probably happy that Jasper would see what she, as his mate and therefore his strongest supporter, always saw, that he was stronger than he thought.

Carlisle finally spoke, "Do you think that Jasper may have the same problem as Alex did, since they are both empaths?"

"I was pretty certain before I met him. Now that I've actually met him I'm totally convinced that he's dealing with more thirst than the rest of you," I said. "I actually wanted to take a look at him and evaluate what more can be done to help you, Jasper," I directed the last at Jasper, not wanting to seem rude by discussing a potential patient in front of him without including him in the conversation.

"Do you think it will help?" Jasper asked, looking me in the eye. I could see the hope that filled his eyes. I guessed that he considered himself the weak link, and it ate at him that he seemed so weak. The thought that it wasn't weakness on his part, even if the problem wasn't as simple as "take two pills and call me in the morning" or even truly fixable at all was a big relief. Alex had been similar before we figured out the cause.

"I can prove it one way or the other, if you would like, Jasper. We can take this to a private room or do it here, whichever you prefer," I said, moving to my professional doctor voice, meant to be comforting and yet commanding at the same time.

Jasper looked around the room at all the Cullens. Each one had a look of shock, hope, guilt, and support on their faces. They were shocked at this discovery, that their own thirst had affected Jasper, and each one felt guilty that their own thirst had actually made it harder on Jasper and that they had viewed him so wrongly. They were hopeful that something this new girl could do would be able to help him discover his worth and strength, and ready to support him no matter the results. And all were determined to be more diligent in dealing with their own thirst to lighten Jasper's load. Jasper felt stronger just knowing these six people had his back.

"Here's just fine," he said.

**3rd person **

Bella got to work pulling out the bottle she had pulled out on the table back at lunch earlier that day. She had then reconsidered that it was not such a good idea to test him right then, or even to quench his thirst. His eyes had been coal black, as had been the eyes of the rest of the Cullens, and had he caught the sent of blood he might have lost control. Now she decided to do better testing to determine how strongly he was affected by the rest. It was good that Jasper decided not to kick everyone out, they'd be needed for this testing.

"Jasper, I need to know what you're range is," Bella said.

Jasper was uncertain why, but decided to allow the doctor to work without answering every question for now. "I'm not sure; I've never really measured it."

"Okay, then we will have to figure that out first. Does everyone have a cell phone? Good. I need everyone to head away from the house until Jasper can no longer feel you. Don't go too fast. Jasper, would it be easier to tell without anyone around, or would you prefer I stay?"

"One person shouldn't interfere with my reception on the others," Jasper replied. Handing everyone one of the bottles Bella had in her pack, they began to get up and head out, following the doctor's orders, after a nod from Carlisle. If their own doctor thought so highly of Bella's healing skills as to obey so would they. Outside Rosalie began to whine about obeying some twit who just waltzed in giving out orders to the head of the house. Carlisle gave her a stern warning that Bella was now helping a member of the family; it was their duty to support the effort. Grumbling, she followed Emmett. Carlisle went of with Esme in a different direction, and Alice reluctantly followed Edward in yet another direction.

They discovered the Jasper's range was approximately a third of a mile, far better than Alex's three hundred yards, but then Jasper had far superior experience in utilizing his talent. Bella called them to a halt once they were out of range, putting them on a conference call. Each of the pairs had broken up the duties, one on the phone and the other with the bottle. She had one pair come in range and open the bottle, allowing themselves to feel their thirst. Jasper's thirst worsened. Allowing him a sip from her good bottle she asked how drinking effected his thirst, with Carlisle and Esme in range and thirsty themselves. It did little to quench it.

Additional tests followed, changing the number of thirsty vampires in his range, and the amount of his thirst quenched. He was not as severely hit by each person's thirst as Alex had been, but each individual person multiplied his thirst. Since he was surrounded by four potentially thirsty vampires at school, and usually six at home, the effect was stronger than Bella's and Courtney's had been on Alex. Bella decided to call it quits after the initial testing.

Once everyone was gathered in the Cullen sitting room again Bella gave her report, as Jasper had requested. "You thirst is multiplied with each person's thirst in your range. With such a large…family the effect is that you're feeling the thirst of five vampires most of the time. We can do exercises later to see if your ability can be reined in to curb the effect. For now, don't allow any of you to go more than a week without feeding on _something_.

"I'd love to stay longer, but I actually have to finish a few things at home, so I don't have more than an hour right now," Bella said after looking at the clock and realizing that it was now nine o'clock at night.

"When can we get to work on my therapy?" asked Jasper, eager for the chance to control his thirst, or more accurately his empathy-induced thirst. Bella pulled out her appointment book and booked him for a session a 2 am Wednesday night. Bella would need some of the others around to help determine his progress, so Alice and Edward both volunteered. Edward hoped to get some time with Bella alone after the session.

The family then broke up from the meeting and each went to do their own thing. Edward offered to take Bella on a tour of the house. Bella was impressed with Carlisle's office, Jasper's library, and Edward's music collection. They spent an hour talking about their different tastes in literature and music. Bella was always more into reading modern literature, partly to keep up with the changing times, to allow her to blend into the population better, and she was pulled to mysteries and Science-Fiction. Edward was more for "classic" works, despite his critical views of the more frequently read classics. The same held true for their music tastes, though each had a more eclectic taste in music.

"Why do you need to head home so soon?" Edward questioned her. "I mean, you don't sleep, you don't have parents to be home for…I don't mean to be rude, but I just wondered."

"Well, I'm still working for the Chicago Times, and my article is due by midnight. I've been too busy to write it before. It won't take me too long, but I'll need to edit it and all that."

"Well, um, maybe, you could come back or something and we could talk some more after you're done, unless you have something else to do. I don't want to keep you from your pursuits, but… well… everyone here will be, um, busy, all night, and I'd like to have company for once…not that you have to…" Edward found himself more nervous than he could ever remember being in his life, yet not wanting to part ways with Bella just yet. He felt pulled to her; he liked her.

"Well, I suppose you could come to my place and we can talk once I'm done my article," Bella offered, amazed by both Edward's nerves and her boldness. She was normally more reserved, except around her patients. She was confident, but normally it was a quiet confidence, not something she wore like a coat. She like that Edward was polite, and raised closer to her time period than most people she met these days. He was also apparently interested, at least a little bit, in her.

Edward quickly agreed and followed Bella to her car, deciding not to take his own car; he could simply run home when he needed to. They sat quietly throughout the drive. It was not really an uncomfortable silence, more like an anticipatory silence. Edward was pleased to get some private time with this new girl, who intrigued him. He was finally going to get to know her when it was just the two of them.

* * *

A/N

* I have no idea how long blood stays fresh, so I just picked a number. If you know better, pass it on to me and I can adjust it, but I feel it doesn't REALLY matter.

4/19/2010  
(I have learned that it only lasts a month. That's not long enough to matter here, so I'll use the writer's excuse: fiction, remember?)

Also, I know that canon Bella is a classics fan. Frankly, reading the classics only gives me a headache and I may need to show her interests in a conversation, so I simply gave her my own preferences so I know what I'm talking about!

Reviews always make me happy.

7/22/2009

Those frequently checking on this story will note that A/N's sometimes disappear. I don't leave outdated Notes up on my story. If I mention that I'm having trouble in an A/N and the problem is solved, the A/N gets removed. I HATE finding OUTDATED A/N's from others and thus don't leave them up on my own stories.


	13. Chapter 13: Midnight Talks

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a sand castle I built in **_Stephenie Meyer's_** sand box. The sand is hers, the castle is mine.

**The Twilight universe belongs to SM, not me, if you believe otherwise Apparate youself to St. Mungo's.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Midnight Talks

Bella didn't say much as she drove to her place. I kept my eyes to the window, wanting to know where she lived. As it turned out she lived on the outskirts of town, about a quarter of the way around town from where my family lived. Her car drove like a dream. I could tell that _someone_ had worked on the engine, and I wondered who it was.

"The engine of your car seems to be more than it must have started with from the showroom," I said, wanting some conversation between us before it got even more awkward.

"Oh, yes. Goodness, Courtney would kill me if I let the cars remain as they come. She gets under the hood of every car we own. Even my own baby. She beefed up this engine just last month. Completely redid the interior engine. I must say it drives much better since!" Bella said.

I found the fact that she let her "little sister" handle the cars interesting. I knew my way around cars but I allowed Rosalie to handle the mechanics once it was in the garage. Even my own "Special Occasion" car, my Vanquish. So letting her sister handle the mechanics said nothing about her knowledge of car mechanics.

"I know what you mean," I replied, "Rosalie takes apart the engines of all the Cullen cars. Mine, Emmett's, even Carlisle's. And, of course, they run much better afterwards. So I don't complain, even though I can do most of the reworking that she does. But if I spent the required amount of time on my car it would eat into the other work I handle." I hoped I didn't sound pathetic, letting my sister be my mechanic. Or arrogant and conceited, saying I had more important things to do than mechanics.

"I'm the same way, almost. I can do some stuff, and I can beef it up, but nothing fancy. I've got too much else to do. I'm the elder, and the head of the house, so I'm the one who works so we can live civilized."

"I'm not too surprised; Carlisle is the only one who consistently works in our family. I've helped from time to time, back when things were less restricted. But how do you work and go to school?"

"Easy, after I had earned enough that I could attend college, the first degree I earned was in journalism, so I could write my articles at night and take care of my education during the day. I got my legal degree next to earn some big bucks I could put away and not have to work all the time. I kept a savings I could fall back on when attending high school.

"I usually keep the same name and identity for about ten years. That allows me to attend one to two years of high school, four years of college, and either four to five years working, or a few more years attaining a master's or doctorates degree. Once I kept the same identity for fifteen years. Once I'd earned my medical degree I worked for five years at a hospital."

I was stunned. She had kept an identity for _fifteen_ _YEARS?!_ I had only managed a maximum of nine, and by the end we had realized we should never push it that far again! There wasn't much that could be done to change a vampire's appearance. We were frozen in time, forever young. How had she managed so long with only a single identity?

I must have voiced this concern aloud, because she was answering me. "Well, I didn't stay in one place the whole time. I started out in Poole, a tiny town in Michigan. I was there for two years of high school, and then went to four years of college at Michigan State University to get my Bachelor's degree. While I was there, everyone thought I looked old for my age. I then left to get my medical degree at NYU. After four years I left there to work at a hospital in Boston. At each phase I never ran into anyone who knew me long enough to wonder about my aging.

"I leave my hair down and loose, and wear too much make-up and typical teen clothes while I'm playing the high school and early college student. Then I begin to wear more…adult appropriate clothes and loose the heavy make-up, but leave my hair down and I appear to look my age. The people I first meet assume I merely look old for my age. The next group I meet think I look my age or younger than. In the third place I was I put my hair up in an elegant bun and that made me look years older and as long as I was in a different location I an pull off the same identity. That way I can use the degree I earned before I have to start forging it."

It was a remarkably simple idea that somehow my family had never thought of. I'd have to mention this idea to Carlisle sometime; maybe we could try it. We'd arrived at her house some time ago, but had continued to sit in her car as we talked. Her house was spectacular. It was simple, yet elegant. She drove up the rest of the way to park her car in her garage. Were I human my mouth would be agape at the cars sitting in her garage. It was large enough to hold five cars, and the other two sitting there were amazing. I felt the purple sports car defined what I knew of Bella Swan so far. And the "space engine" like flames on the sides were awesome. Did I really just describe the _physical appearance_ of a car to be "awesome"? I was allowing this generation to corrupt me!

She parked her car and I hopped out to open the door for her. Knowing she was from my own time, and that she knew it, I was at home with my gentleman manners I had been taught as a human. Though this was her house, her car, and she was the hostess, I was still the gentleman. She waited until I opened her door and held out a hand for her to take as she stood. She shut her door and locked it, and I motioned for her to precede me.

Her house was warm and welcoming. She gave me a tour. There was the living room, with ideal comfort sitting unnecessary for the vampires who lived here, as they were just as comfortable standing as humans were sitting. There was a flat screen TV, state-of-the-art game systems and stereo all of which Emmett would drool over. The dinning room looked like it came from a magazine cover, with a kitchen to match. I even noticed she had non-perishable foods stored in the cupboards in case of human visitors. She even showed me the refrigerator that was stalked with blood, explaining that some was animal and some human, in jars that hid their contents, which she kept for her family to cut down on extended hunting trips and for any vampire friends who might drop in. The human blood came from blood banks, she told me. She had a library that was stocked with tons of books of every genre.

The house had four bedrooms, furnished for non existent company. She pointed out the door to her bedroom, the master bedroom, but did not show me inside. She also pointed out which rooms were her siblings, and gave me only a quick peek inside, since they hadn't had a chance to set them up yet. Despite the fact that they were together they kept separate bedrooms, in case of company and to give each other space from time to time. The last room was a guest room, decorated comfortably, yet simply.

Finally she told me to help myself to any activities in the living room, while she stepped into her study to work on her article. I decidedto watch her instead. Her study was on the first floor. It was medium sized, with book shelves lining two walls. Her computer was there, on an antique desk. I perused through the titles of the books lining the walls. I saw titles on medicine, literature, law, politics, and psychology. I think these were the books related to her college degrees, and her work. I spent the next hour watching as her fingers raced across the keyboard as she typed her article. Apparently in was on some new legal scandal.

Before I knew it her hand stopped typing and she was checking her work for mistakes. I was hardly surprised when the computer failed to find any. She quickly sent off her work to her editor and shut her computer down.

She led me back into her living room and offered me a seat. Not that we needed to sit, but even though there were no humans around to notice if we sat or not it was helpful to keep up the illusion less we forget when humans were around. Before I got the chance to begin to question her about all the questions raging in my mind she was asking her own questions.

"So, how long have you been here in Forks?" she asked.

"Not long, just two years. We find it best to start as young as possible. And Forks is so cloudy that we hardly have to worry about the sun ruining our human illusion."

"Two years? So you had to play a _freshman_ in high school? That's got to suck, I hate having to play a junior! High school aged humans are very trying on my nerves."

"Yeah, but like I said, the younger we start, the longer we stay. I was only seventeen when Carlisle turned me so freshman isn't too hard for me to pull off, looks wise. We have Emmett, Rose, and Jasper playing seniors now. It'd look really odd if we all played the same age."

"I know what you mean. The kids and I also realized that we cannot all be in the same grade; it would raise too many questioning eyebrows if we tried. We're having Courtney and Alex play freshman this time around. Alex is still fairly young, and I don't want him too far from help if he lost it.

"If he starts having too much trouble we have him send out a "distress signal". He'll send out a wave of panic, just to me and Court, which tells us he's in trouble. He once tried that without the fine control he now has and sent the wave to everyone around. The humans fled into a chaos, he found that that only added to his distress as the confusion would make it easy for him to strike. That's why we had him carry around bottles of blood, in case he really needed it. I was concerned at first, that the little blood he would get from a bottle would only serve to aggravate the problem, but it actually turned out to be a huge help. At first he took along a bottle so he could drink everyday at lunch, but he's got more control now and no longer need the extra boost every day."

"Wow. Maybe Jasper should try that. How is the stored blood you have in stock? In comparison to fresh blood?"

"Well, it depends on the age of the blood, the kind of animal it came from, and the temperature it is. The warmer the blood, the better it tastes. Same for age, younger is tastier. And carnivore blood is better too. But generally the stored blood is like eating herbivore blood when you could have carnivore blood. Though we find that the exotic animals, which we collect from around the world, add variety that strangely appeals to us when we have the option of fresh Elk verses the stored blood."

"Hmm. That's interesting. I should try it sometime," I said.

"I could go grab you a bottle if you wish. I have plenty and it would allow you to see if it appeals to your tastes at all." She looked at me with a strange expression on her face, was it hope? Did she want me to try this stored blood that badly? I accepted her offer with a small nod.

"Great! Let me warm up a bottle for you. What's your favorite animal?"

"Mountain lion. Emmett is prone to grizzly bears. Carlisle doesn't care. What your favorite?" I asked her as she darted off toward the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm a Feline fan. The only problem is I have to be careful I don't go after any Purlines. You can tell the difference in their scents, but it's only a slight difference, so I have to be careful to watch out for it."

"Which felines do you prefer?"

"I tend to favor leopards, but any feline is good for me." Bella said. A few minutes later she came back with a glass of blood. I took the glass and tried a small sip; after all I had just hunted this weekend before the school year had started. I found the new taste to be oddly nice, different from my normal tastes. I had wondered if her asking me what my favorite meal was meant that she would serve me that or if she was simply curious. I could tell that this blood was not mountain lion, but I was unfamiliar with the taste and could not name it.

"You're right; it is different from my usual. The difference distracts from the slight staleness of the blood. What kind is it?"

She smiled warmly at me, seemingly pleased that I liked the stored blood. "Its coyote. We made a special trip last month to several areas and were able to stock up on several different animals. I've got everything from wolves to hyenas, zebras to hippos. This is only about four weeks old. We find it doesn't last more that four months so it's still fairly fresh, but not as fresh as you're used to."

We continued to talk throughout the night. We chatted about our diets, how we came across our favorite. The conversation turned to our newborn years, about how we woke up and how we reacted to our new life. I did not speak of my rebellious years, when I left Carlisle to hunt the dregs of society. I was still vastly ashamed of that phase of my life. It was probably what made me refuse to see myself as anything other than a monster, a belief that troubled my mother so much. I had less trouble seeing my family as good beings, but seeing that in myself seemed impossible.

Finally the clock rang six times and it was time for me to head home so I could quickly change into new clothes and grab a quick shower before going to school. I bade her farewell and left out her front door to run home. The run felt good and cleared my mind. Running was one of the few things I enjoyed doing; it made me feel free. The only other thing that made me feel so good was composing, but sometimes my music could depress me. I often composed songs describing the love I witnessed in my family, which could be a painful reminder of what I did not have.

But perhaps that was changing. I had gotten to know quite a bit about Bella, and for the first time I found myself interested in someone who was not a member of my family. I hoped this new friendship could last, and perhaps even grow into something more.

When I got home I was happy that the nightly activities were done, I hated being an unwilling witness to the _private _displays of affection. I took a shower quickly; eager for the first time I could remember to go to school. Bella Swan was having quite an affect on me. I wondered if I might be having any similar affect on _her_. I certainly hoped so.

When I entered my room after my shower I found an outfit lay out on my bed with a note attached.

_She'll love this_. Alice. Well I would follow the family motto, "Never Bet Against Alice", if she said I should wear this, who was I to complain. Besides it saved me the worry of how I'd look in what outfit. If any of my other siblings had recommended an outfit I'd be concerned of foul play, but Alice and I were too close for her to do that sort of thing now. Besides, we had a special code for communication when writing notes. If the note had not had this symbol on it I would know it was a trick from a sibling. And the code changed periodically to prevent the others from utilizing it. _They_ weren't mind readers after all.

I put on the dark grey slacks after putting on a pair of black boxers. I put on the hunter green undershirt, over which I wore a dark red button down long sleeve shirt and a black jacket. I shoved on a pair of socks and my black shoes.

"Perfect," said Alice's voice3 from behind me as I looked in the mirror. "She'll be drooling, at least mentally."

I smiled at her and grabbed my keys and book bag and headed out the door to school. I couldn't wait till third period when I would see Bella again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I finally decide that inspiration would only hit after I started writing again! So as my birthday present to you, here's the new chapter! I'm turning 25 tomorrow! (8/16) Yay!

I got the idea that empaths feel the thirst of others came from **DeydreamBeliever****, **author of "Changing the Future". I highly recommend it. It should be noted that she got it from someone else, too.

Remember that I know next to nothing about cars. Therefore the most I can realistically say is that Edward was impressed. Assume that he was also thinking about the specifics if you want, but I can't think it myself.

Reviews make me happy, and more likely to remember that you want another chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a sand castle I built in _**Stephenie Meyer's**_ sand box. The sand is hers, the castle is mine.

AN: I finally updated after my loyal fans have been waiting for months. And I have fixed this chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 14: _"Friends"_

Edward and I had talked all through the night. I found him very easy to talk to. I was glad to have come back to Forks and met the Cullens.

I still felt the strange new pull toward Edward and couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same pull, and what this meant. It could be that I was fated to mate with him, but somehow, it felt like so much more than a simple attraction. What it could mean, I had no real idea. I could guess, but my guesses would likely be as accurate as a monkey's.

I do believe in both Fate and Destiny, to an extent anyway. I did not believe that every little thing we do is governed by the two, but some things most certainly were helped along by one or the other. I hadn't yet fully made up my mind on whether or not God was the one pulling Fate's strings.* I knew in my heart that there was _something_ beyond this life, and not just for humans, but for us vampires as well. But I wasn't sold on the idea of the next level being a paradise where everything is perfect. Life was simply too complex to have merely Heaven for those who believed the right things and did the right things and whatever else was needed to gain access through the Pearly Gates and Hell for those who were evil at heart or made unforgivable mistakes and those who simply didn't behave just so. That was too Black & White for a world I knew wasn't just filled with grays in-between but also with reds, blues, yellows, and the rest of the rainbow.

It was possible that the pull I now felt to Edward was a signal from the Powers-that-Be that there was something meant to happen between us. I was inclined to think that was indeed what was behind the _strength_ I now felt. But what the purpose was I was not sure. Now all I had to do was continue building this friendship and allow Fate to run its course. There was no need to force anything to happen. If we we're meant to be then things would work out. The one thing I would have to keep in mind was my own feelings about Edward. I wasn't sure that Fate would screw up, but it was my desire that I be feeling the correct emotions in a relationship, and that our feelings were not merely a computed result from the Fates. I could not allow any pull from Fate to blind me to the affection I did or did not feel for someone.

I pondered all this as I showered and got ready for the day. I used my favorite coconut-scented shampoo and conditioner. I loved the smell of coconuts. My favorite flavor in the world when I was still human was pina-colada. Not enough things came in that flavor, and I still remember the way I savored the few times I got to enjoy a beverage in that flavor.

I dressed in black and white designer blue jeans and a royal purple silk top with a V-neck and long sleeves. I grabbed my white and blue-flowered sweater, the one that had a zipper in front so I didn't get static hair.** I grabbed my bag and my keys, locked the doors, and took my car to Forks High. I was glad that at least Edward would be there to take the edge off of the annoying teenagers that I would be putting up with, again. I looked forward to getting the chance to talk more with Edward. Maybe in time I could bring up the subject of this pull I felt.

When I pulled up I did not see Edward's car in the parking lot. I guess he was either taking longer to get ready, or that he was waiting on his siblings. I still wondered what was up with his sister Rosalie. She was one with a nasty chip on her shoulder. I could think of a few things that would make some one so cold to the majority of people they ran into and I couldn't help but wonder what events had led to Rosalie's disposition. Maybe someday I could uncover her true nature and help her work through her demons. For now I would just keep my distance. It was a very stupid thing for anyone to do to provoke an angry vampire.

I was going spare my first two periods. I had finished high school long ago and had multiple college degrees on top of that and yet here I sat listening to some human who thought they knew more than I did on all subjects. I did what I could to occupy my mind to keep myself from being bored, but even that was difficult to do today. My mind kept wandering to Edward and I found myself looking forward to seeing him later today.

Finally the lunch came and I sat with the Cullens enjoying a nice lunch. Jasper seemed to be having an easier time than yesterday, or so the others claimed. He said that just knowing he was doing something was helping at this point. We talked pleasantly throughout the lunch period and time seemed to fly by as fast as a vampire running.

It seemed only minutes later when Edward and I were back on my couch talking. We continued to talk about our lives, all the things we could remember from our human lives. He could not remember much at all, like most vampires. We then swapped stories for a while.

"And then Emmett, because he can't stand to be outdone, stood on the table in the middle of the cafeteria at Harvard and started to do a hula dance too! It was hilarious, but also embarrassing, especially to Carlisle. I don't think the Cullens will ever be able to go back there until the net century," Edward finished his latest story. I'd been in stitches- figuratively speaking, the entire time. Note to self: for humor go to Emmett.

"So all the vampire's in your family are mates, married at that, what about you? Have you ever been involved with anyone else?" I finally worked up the nerve to ask as it was getting late. It was 5 am; he'd have to be heading home soon.

"No one's really captured my interest. The humans I run into are mostly shallow flirty girls interested in no type on serious relationship- even if such a thing had been possible. And the Vampires are mostly heartless beasts who have no regard for life. The few I've met that were not that way were almost as shallow and definitely more sexually thinking than the human girls I'd met. So no, I've never found anyone who I've felt that sort of thing for." Edward finished his triad looking a bit sheepish, as if he felt embarrassed at not having had a romantic relationship.

"What about you, Bella, surely the males have been banging on your door?" he asked.

"Perhaps. But I've never opened the door and invited anyone in. I've also been alone in love my whole life. No one ever seems to capture my interest."

"Maybe we're just a couple of oddballs, destined to be alone," he suggested in a tone that seemed to say he did not believe this.

"Perhaps we should make a pack," I said. "That way it won't last forever, even if we do. We can make a pack that if we're both alone in a given amount of time we marry each other," I suggest, teasing him and testing the waters at the same time.

"I could see doing something like that," he responded, surprising me, maybe he was a fan of _Friends_? "How much time would you recommend? Given that we are vampires and have forever, it should be at least a few decades, right?" he asked a glint in his eye.

"Oh, of course. We need time to try and find our _right_ match first. The pact is a last resort of sorts. An alternative to ending up alone or with some loser, you pick a friend. So we need another 50 years before we go looking to _settle_, don't you agree?"

He looked me dead in the eye, searching to be sure I was joking I think. As our eyes met we both burst out laughing. "Seriously, Bella, would you like to join me this Friday on a date? It obviously won't be the current 'dinner and a movie' since neither of us eats food, but I'm sure we could find a movie at either my house or yours that is worth watching."

"I'd love to Edward"

* * *

A week later, we were back on my couch getting a nice quite moment to ourselves before my family comes home next week. "I may very well be the luckiest woman on the planet, Edward," I said.

"Oh, and how is that, Bella? Not that I'm disagreeing," He said with his cocky crooked smile on his face.

"I seem to have found myself quite a catch in you," I said.

Edward suddenly looked stricken and shook his head. "No, no, no, no Angel. I'm no catch. How an angel like you can be interested in a monster like me, I'll never understand."

"MONSTER?! How dare you call yourself a monster?! The Edward I know is no monster! Why would you degrade yourself like this?!" I screeched. I hated that he could call himself a monster. He was my angel, my knight-in-shinning-armor, and possible my love and mate, and he called himself a monster? I had better taste than that.

"It's true. I am a monster. You are better than me in every way. You just refuse to see it. You woke up a vampire, alone, yet you became a vegetarian and have remained so. You are even stronger than Carlisle, who I thought of as the strongest at resisting the pull of human blood to be a doctor. And you are too, in even less time than him. I woke with him, and I have not always remained true to him."

With that last he ran from me, obviously too ashamed and afraid I would reject him as this was something he had not yet shared with me. Silly, self-loathing, vampire, I loved him already. I was supposed to support him when he was low; and have more faith in him than he had in himself (which was apparently going to be very easy since he had no faith in himself). And he had run away from me when he needed me most. And I was willing to bet he had not run home, to seek support from his family. No, he had merely run away. I would find him later. For now, I was letting my psychologist/doctor side take over and analyzing my boyfriend so that I could better help him when I did find him. Why was he so self-criticizing?

Somehow my mind went to Alex and Jasper. They suffered form extra thirst because they feel the thirst of those around them. Maybe something similar happens with my Edward? He reads minds after all. Maybe others in his family don't have too high an opinion of being a vampire and after years of hearing negative thoughts about it he can't help but think of himself as a monster? The only problem was I knew that many in his family had no problems with being a vampire. But my theory made far too much sense for it to be anything else.

I quickly called Edward to tell him I would talk to him tomorrow so that he wouldn't worry about my not following him. I ran to my library, I had some research to do.

Hours later of research and contemplation I had my theory.

* * *

*AN: This author FIRMLY believes in God, and afterlife. Bella's beliefs may sometimes reflect my own, but sometimes to convey our opinion an author may have a character believe the opposite and either have them grow to believe the same thing, or just to have the other characters attempt to sway the non-believer.

** Do vampires get static hair? I doubt it, but since I DO and prefer zipper-sweaters, my Bella's going with a zipper, too!

AN: I have no promise as to when my next update will be. I do request ideas on where to take the story. What drama and conflict should Bella & Edward face? Otherwise I'm running out of steam and may have to end it somehow, soon.

REVIEW, remind me that I should be writing.


	15. AN Story OnHold

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 11/13/12**

I hereby apologize to everyone who was hoping that one of my stories was getting a much needed update. I decided after so long without a word that a final author's note was needed. I am sorry, but depression, moving, and other things have gotten in the way of any writing I might have done. Some of some stories simply fizzled out without a goal and I had nowhere to go; others I simply lost the energy to work on them. So this note is to let you know if your story is ever gonna get worked on again.

The good news is that a recent change in location and housemates has done wonders for me in this area at least. Unfortunately, for me, it also meant the semester off, and I have finally run out of things to read in fan fiction. I could and have found something new, but for a few days I ran out of patience in finding something, and decided to write.

A new writing project has got me writing again. This gives new hope to all my incomplete stories. Some more than others.

So Here's where I stand on all my stories:

**A Vampire Beginning:**

I recently read through this story and I may comeback and finish it soon. But most of my work in concentrated on My Doctor Who story right now. I do not want to promise you anything.


End file.
